Sweet Seduction
by CandyCaner
Summary: COMPLETE. The daughter of The Source is sent to seduce a Charmed One. Will she complete the task and bring her home to Daddy or fall in love in the process? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. However, I do own the characters Delilah and Jarrod.]

First things first: "Thank you"s to all who read, reviewed, and/or favorited my previous fics. You have no idea how much I appreciate your words. :)

Secondly, this story is **already completed**. I finished it a long time ago, but, because I crave attention ;) and would love to have more fans, I've decided to post this onto here opposed to only adultfanfiction. I'll go over it and do some revising along the way for those whom may have read it already, but don't expect too much! :D I know it's not amazingly written but I can't be arsed to do major fixes. ;)

Also, to those whom have read this before, **please do not spoil anything!** Your review will be **deleted**. Plus, it ruins the fun for others whom haven't read it. I don't care if you make predictions (personally, I hope you do!) and if you're absolutely dying to know what happens afterward, you'll have to search up this baby for yourself. :) If you do this, I beg of you, **no spoilers!** E-mail me if you have something to say instead!

**Warnings** for this story include: femslash, rape, incest, and violence/abuse.

Oh! And for how often I'll be adding on the chapters? I'm not sure, frankly. A few days, possibly. It mostly depends on YOU and how the story is received and reviewed. :)

Okay, few things to know upfront:  
- Takes place in season three.  
- The girls know that Cole/Belthazor (Phoebe's lovaa ;D) is a demon, but they're okay with it for the most part.  
- Piper is with Leo. They're not married yet.  
- Prue is single and works at the 415 Magazine.  
- The sisters are planning to take out The Source of All Evil!

I believe that's all. Enjoy! :)

---

I laid lazily on my bed, stroking Zero's dark fur as he purred. I'd been writing in my diary a little before but had lost my thoughts, so I decided just to lie down. Zero joined me not long afterwards to get his daily dose of loving. "If only you were human, Zero, you'd be able to do these things to me," I joked and received a happy-looking face from him.

I rose from the bed, upsetting Zero, and walked over to my grand piano. The bench was cushioned and clean when I sat on it and began to play. The tune was mellow yet dark. I tried to come up with words, but I was still fighting the writer's block. Zero jumped up to the top of the piano and looked at me with his bright green eyes. My playing stopped as I scooped him up in my arms and dived back onto the bed. "Life's unfair," I complained to him. He rubbed his body against mine as I lay there and stared at the red ceiling. "I've never been out there, Zero. What do you suppose it's like?"

Zero's purring echoed in my ear; it seemed he was trying to tell me. I cuddled up with him. "I want to be out there. Have some sort of fairy-tale life," I said with a laugh. "I want to own a house, have my own property, drive a fancy car, fall in love, have children. Well, maybe... you know how kids can get. Actually you don't but" - I giggled - "I just want to be my own person. I don't want to be his slave and all of those bastards' sex toy. I don't deserve that." Zero licked my nose and then leapt from the bed over to a darkened corner of the room. "Zero?"

Suddenly, I heard the door open with a squeak. I jumped a little in surprise. "Yes?" I questioned, my voice shaky and raw. My bed creaked as I stood from it and walked toward the opening door. I noticed a guard standing there motionlessly. "Do you need something, sir?" I asked, crossing my arms. Not in a sassy way, more like a protecting way.

His deep voice boomed compared to my meek one, "Your father would like to speak to you. Follow me." I wondered why Father would like to speak to me. I was sure it was to give me more duties, but he usually just sent them right in on me. Oh well. All I knew was he was going to give me some kind of job, and I wouldn't be able to decline.

We walked down the dark, cold hallways of the underground lair. The guard was in front, leading me, while two were behind, to make sure I didn't wander off perhaps. Like I'd be able to anyway.

The man in front stopped abruptly, almost making me crash right into his muscular back. He bowed, along with the guards behind me, I noticed. I never bowed, though, when seeing my father. I'd never been scolded for it, so I just decided never to do it.

He came in, his shimmer doused with flames, and stepped into the hollow area, wearing his black cloak over his entire body. He stepped closer to me, his robe gliding over the sandy ground. Motioning with his hand, his guards left the area and stood at the entrance. I turned to look at them, but his cold hand caught my chin. "How have you been?" he asked me, his voice spoke without emotion.

I turned my head, wondering why he was trying to be kind. "Fine," I said angrily. "What is it you want?"

He dropped his hand slowly and cocked his head to the side slightly. "You don't seem fine." His hand came back toward my face, but I swiped it away. "Watch it, you," he said, his voice powerful and violent now. I stood and tried to look strong, but I was becoming more scared by the minute. "Now," he said clearing his throat and turning away from me, "I have a job for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Like anything else is new. You always have some kind of job for me." Disgusting thoughts penetrated through my head of the jobs he put me through.

His body turned toward me. "Not like the others. A new job." My father began walking around the space, pacing in circles it seemed like, as he spoke, "I have sent many of my assassins to defeat them. All of them have been defeated. I'm running out of ideas and of my demons. I don't have many other options." The pacing stopped abruptly. He turned toward me. "That's where you come in."

He watched me intently. Obviously this wasn't a joke; he really needed my help. "Who are they?" I asked quietly.

"The Charmed Ones."

My face scrunched in disbelief. I knew who they were. The most powerful good-witches of our time. Gawking, I questioned, "You think I can take them down?! I am no better than your other demons! How the hell am I going to kill the most powerful witches ever to live?!"

A guard must have looked in on us to make sure things were going okay because I saw my father glance that way before looking back at me. "I don't want you to kill them," he said monotonely.

I exhaled sharply. "What?" I didn't understand him; I thought he wanted me to kill them like all his other men tried to accomplish. Besides killing, what was I supposed to do? I exhaled sharply. "What do you propose I do then, Father?" I said with a sneer.

"I want you to seduce one of them."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Father, I can't do that. They'll know who I am and vanquish me. Then what will you do with all of your waiting-servants? They wouldn't be very happy with you," I added, a bit sarcastically.

I heard him do something - chuckle, maybe? "Oh, they'll wait for you to return, I promise you. And no one knows about who you really are, only a few demons that I trust. To all those demons I send to you, you're just merely a body. You don't exist to anyone else."

As horrible as that may have sounded, I was a tiny bit happy to hear it. At least now I wouldn't be vanquished as soon as they saw me. "Which one am I supposed to seduce?"

"The strongest," he replied, "Prudence Halliwell. She's the oldest of the three sisters and she's the biggest threat to me. Now, if you seduce her, and lead her to our side, we'll be impossible to beat. And then, when Prue's sisters see that she's joined, they'll either be smart and join along with her, or we'll defeat them."

I decided that I didn't have much of a choice. I knew it would be difficult but I could possibly be able to do it. Ah, who was I kidding? I wouldn't be able to do it! But at least I'd be able to get out of there. "Okay, I'll do it."

My father held out his hand, and, with hesitance, I shook it. "Jarrod will take you there," he said, his hand moving toward a man that suddenly appeared next to me, making me jump. He was taller than me by a few inches. His hair was a dirty-blonde color, and he looked strong and confident. He took my hand and we shimmered away.

We arrived in a murky, foul-smelling strip below a street, it sounded from running motors and fast, rotating tires. From books I read, I figured it to be a sewer. What a sight it was. "Ugh, why are we here?" I said, looking around to see rats, spiders, and sewage water and held my breath to stop from gagging.

Jarrod lifted his head toward the vent that led to the noisy street. "Their house is just across the street. I don't know which of the sisters are home, but one is there, for sure. And they'll be curious to know why you're even there so don't say anything stupid or unbelievable. Tell them you need help from The Source, and you're worried he's after you and need some place to stay. Hopefully they don't get too suspicious."

I scoffed and asked, "So why do I need help from him?"

Raking a hand through his silky hair, he shrugged and replied, "You decide, princess." With that he removed the vent and shimmered away.

"Thanks!" I shouted angrily, slapping my white arms against my thighs. Hesitantly, I climbed the ladder that was my way into the world I've never been in. I raised my head first to see if there were any vehicles or people going by, and there weren't many. I then pulled myself up to see the bright sun shining right on my face. Letting out a gasp, I shielded my face with my pale limbs. I had no idea it was so bright out there. Well, that made sense since I'd never seen the sun before. "Ugh," I groaned to myself as I came to my feet.

Across from me stood a rather large house. I guessed it was The Charmed Ones' house. 'I'm not ready for this,' I thought to myself. 'They're going to know who I am and they're going to vanquish me. Why the hell am I here if I know that's going to happen then?' I decided that if I was going to argue with myself, I was going to do it later. With a deep sigh and a little more wincing from the sun, I walked across the street, my hands protecting the light skin upon my face, and onto the curb. There it was, right in front of me. I walked up the cracked steps until I was to the door that was, thankfully, shaded. My breath was quivering and my hands began to shake as I reached for the doorbell. Exhaling deeply, I pushed in the button.

A ding was heard from the inside, as well as distant footsteps that grew closer. "Coming!" I heard a woman say. I shook more and more. 'Was Prue answering the door? Was it her sister? More than one? Uh oh, I don't even know the other girls' names. Shit,' my thoughts were scrambling. A woman answered the door; she was about the same height as me with long, dark brown hair and a friendly face. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked, her voice kind along with her smile.

My mouth was open and ready to speak, but nothing came out. My mind blared again: 'Was she Prue?' "Um..." I said after a moment or two of gazing. She looked a little uncomfortable now. I let out a squeak, cleared my dry throat, and then replied, "I, um... really don't know exactly how to say this so I'll just throw it out there. Are you one of the Charmed Ones?"

Immediately, I noted, she looked shocked and intimidated. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she said quietly, preparing to shut the door.

"No, please, it's important!" I shrieked. She looked at me with confusion, hiding behind the door. "I need your help. Just, please, listen to me." I might as well act like I'm in trouble or something. Try to act innocent.

Yeah, right.

Still she looked at me and wasn't sure what to think or say. "Please. I just need to talk to you." I hoped I was getting through to her.

Finally, after long stare-downs and lots of fidgeting, she invited me in. I sighed with relief and walked in, but I didn't get any more comfortable when I glanced back and saw her lock the door.

-----

Thank you for reading!

Reviews, reviews, reviews? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Shawntail - Thank you, dear, for the review! :)

Come on everyone else! Talk to me! :D

Enjoy the next chapter.

-----

The woman told me to sit in the next room, which I did. I was sitting in a family room it seemed like. There were pictures everywhere; a majority of them were of three girls, whom I assumed were the Charmed Ones. I really wanted to know who was who, though.

Especially Prue.

My eyes roamed around the room as I attempted to listen to where the other girl was heading. I tried to use my mind power, but it was awfully hard since I was in a new environment. That made it difficult to focus on her location. 'Don't focus too much or you'll do something. Just focus on using your ears, not your mind,' I told myself silently. I listened and listened hard, but it was tough. Finally, I heard her speak in a different room: "Hello, this is Prue Halliwell's sister, and I'd like to speak to her, please. It's an emergency." She spoke with a tone of worry and forcefulness, but acted relatively kind as well. Interesting. "Prue, thank god." Obviously the woman I'd just met was not Prue. Who was this one? "No, I'm okay, but there's a person here." A pause. "A girl - she says she knows who we are, and says she needs our help." Another pause. "I don't know if she's a demon or not," she replied with a snap. "We haven't really talked yet." Again, a pause. "Okay." There was a beep, a sigh, and then distant walking. I forced myself out of my power and slouched deeper into the couch, looking away from the hallway.

She entered the room I was in smoothly and calmly, but you could tell in her eyes she was very cautious. I cleared my throat. "So, which one are you? I mean, which Charmed One?"

Eyeing me suspiciously, she remarked, "I'm Piper."

I nodded hesitantly and asked, "Where are the other two?"

"Um..." she hummed uncomfortably. My eyes twitched at her uncomfortableness; wasn't I being friendly? "They're out." I decided to leave it at that.

After many moments of silence and twittering, abruptly, the door swung open and a woman came through the door with a bang. Her hair was a very dark brown, almost raven-colored; her face was a pure, soft white color with green eyes and lovely lips. And her body made me melt into the couch. She looked aggressive, like she'd been through a lot in her life. 'Hopefully this is Prue,' I thought with a slight smirk that I hid quickly.

"Piper, are you alright? I left right away," she said, practically dropping her jacket to reveal slim, muscular arms and slender chest and stomach concealed by a tight, black shirt, and ran toward Piper. Then she took notice toward me with a furious face. "Who are you?"

I managed to gulp down some fear to speak. "My name is Delilah." I couldn't really say anything else at this point, mainly because I was scared out of my mind, but also because of this very attractive woman standing a few feet away.

The woman didn't back down at all. "Are you a demon?"

Hesitantly, I replied, "...no..."

She stared at me intently, nearly forcing me to elaborate. "Then are you a witch?"

"Umm... no," I said, making it sound more like a question. I was lying, yes, but I couldn't explain everything to her now. I had to wait until I had her trust.

The woman sat beside Piper, both giving each other a look before talking again. "How do you know us, then? Are you part of a coven, a vampire?"

"Some other weird mythical creature?" Piper pitched in, her eyebrows drawing close together.

"I'm not sure really..." I said, my sheepish face looking toward my nervously clutching hands. I glanced up at their dumbfounded faces . "Okay, well, here's the thing. When I was young, my mother died. A demon found me wherever the hell I was and took me into the Underworld. I've been locked in a cave there for twenty-three years, and I've finally escaped and never want to go back." I thought it sounded good in my head.

The beautiful woman gave Piper a questioning look before turning back to me. "How'd you escape?" she inquired.

I wasn't sure how to answer, so I just spit out something, "I... made a demon... uh... take me. I threatened him with my... athame."

'I'm screwed.'

Piper laughed slightly. "Prue, are you really buying this?"

But Prue's - 'yes, it was her!' my mind danced - face didn't change; it stayed serious and strong. "Is someone after you, then?"

"Yes," I replied, dropping my head, "The Source."

I looked through my hair to see the sisters glance at each other in concern and curiosity. "You know The Source?" Piper asked.

I nodded.

"Really well, or what?" Prue asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. "He was the demon who found me," I muttered softly. The sisters looked at each other again. "He hid me away, though, from everything. I was kept locked in a small cave in the Underworld. Twenty minutes ago was the first time I've ever been in the sunlight. Ever," I told them.

Prue continued to stare at me with her piercing green eyes. She gave me a look of uncertainty and, quite possibly, warmth. I couldn't help but slightly smile. My cheeks flushed pink as well. Her face softened a little as she saw me do this.

'Maybe this would work after all.'

Piper noticed the movements between Prue and I and grasped Prue's hand. "Prue, I have to talk to you for a minute." They moved out of the room in a flash.

After they left the room, I closed my eyes and focused hard on listening. I could hear their footsteps lead from room to room and stop. I squinted my eyes together and listened.

Piper spoke first, "I don't know what to think about this girl. She just shows up, literally, out of nowhere, and expects us to help her? We have no idea who she is and don't even know if her story is legit." She sounded upset and irritated. Prue remained silent, and I could just imagine how her beautiful face looked. Piper's voice became more stern. "Prue, are you buying this? You're usually more skeptical about this stuff than I am. What's up?"

It was quiet for a moment, and Prue responded, her voice very soft, "I'm not sure. There's just something about her that makes me think she is the victim here... of something. Maybe she's afraid to tell us. I know we shouldn't trust her yet and I don't... but we can't just give up on her. She's our innocent right now." I smiled to myself hearing those words.

A huff arose from Piper's throat. "Are you sure?" she asked timidly. Prue didn't say anything but she may have nodded because Piper responded with, "Okay. But I think we should have Leo check her out with the Elders."

'Leo?' I thought, 'Who's that? That's not a chick's name, is it?'

"Leo!" Piper shouted, causing me to jump from the couch and lose my focus briefly.

A swirling, twinkling noise came from the other room. "Hello ladies, what is it?" a man - Leo? - asked.

"There's a girl here that we barely know anything about, and she says she needs our help," Piper told him. "She has black hair, very pale skin, really skinny. Her name is..."

"Delilah," Prue said quickly, sending shivers down my spine. Damn, I was already falling for this woman in less than an hour.

"Yeah, so can you go ask Them?" Piper asked Leo. I heard a kiss and a "sure" from Leo and then the twinkling. "I hate it when he leaves," Piper moaned sadly. I rolled my eyes and tuned back in. With a sigh, Piper said, "Now what?"

Prue sighed back. "I guess we wait for Leo to come back with any news, and, meanwhile, we get to know our guest some more." A pause. "By the way, where's Phoebe?"

'Phoebe? Oh, gee, more names.'

"She has classes until four today, then I think she'll be home," Piper answered.

I nervously looked around the room for a clock. Found one; it read 3:14 p.m. Well, whoever "Phoebe" is, she'll be home soon. Then there'll be more "fun" headed my way.

-----

Reviews, please?! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Shawntail - And, yet again, and I have no idea why(!), you're my only reviewer! :( What's wrong with me?! haha. :) No, no, I praise you for reviews! I'm beginning to love you for it, actually. :D And, I promise, I'd intended to put Phoebe in this chapter, but I decided to give the audience (or maybe just you, it seems :p) a taste of what Delilah's been through. It's rough, I admit, so be careful reading! But thank you, once more, lovely. You're my favorite. :)

Again, to whomever is reading this and skipped what I said to Shawntail, this chapter is **kind of brutal.** It contains a **rape scene**. The rape scene, by the way, is the section in italics, meaning Delilah is recalling a memory.

Now that you know the WARNING!, please enjoy the chapter. :)

-----

I sat still on the couch, waiting for them to come back in. My ears had stopped listening to the witches' conversation as it ended. I rolled my eyes at myself for being nosy, but it was part of my job. Suddenly Prue entered the room, but only her. No Piper. She looked cautiously at me, almost with an I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-if-you-try-anything-funny look. I cleared my throat quietly and asked, "Where's Piper?"

Prue nodded her head toward the hallway. "She's making dinner. She's the cook of the family."

I smirked. "Not you?"

The Charmed One smiled a little. "Definitely not. I can barely make a cake."

Laughing, I replied, "I wish I could cook. Well... I've never really had the chance to, I guess." She looked at me intently, and I couldn't help but blush. "What are you good at then?" I asked. I prayed it had something to do with the bedroom, then I mentally slapped myself hard for thinking such things. She deserved better than that. 'Agh!' my mind screeched. 'Don't start acting that way towards her! She's a job for you, _only_ a job!'

Prue sat down on the chair across from me and hummed to herself. "I love to take photographs. That's my job right now and I love it. There's always so much you can tell from a picture," she said. She sounded wise when she spoke. I became worried that I was drooling on myself, so I shut my mouth. She shook her head at the floor. "Other than that, I'm average, I guess - well, except for the whole witch-thing."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Have you always known? About being a witch?" I asked.

"No, actually. We found out nearly three years ago. It was all Phoebe's fault," she said with an eye-roll.

"And Phoebe... she's your other sister?" I asked, feeling stupid that I knew absolutely nothing about the infamous Charmed Ones.

"Mm-hmm," she replied. "She's the youngest, Piper's the middle, and I'm the oldest." She leaned back in the chair, sighing deeply - contently? - to herself.

I frowned a little. "Is it hard being the oldest?" She looked at me to see if I was serious. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what it's like... having sisters, parents... A family," I said, dropping my tone to a saddened mumble.

Prue frowned, too, only apologetically. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Yeah, it is hard for me. Not as much now as before but still. But I wouldn't change anything. I love them more than anything in the world. If I didn't have them..."

She quieted then. I felt bad for bringing up all of this, but I needed to know this to get my job done. 'Unfortunately, I may have to push her and her sisters even harder.'

Prue cleared her throat and wiped her eye. Her voice was quiet when she said, "Let's go in the kitchen. Piper should be finishing up soon." She smiled to me, her face flooded with gloom. I arose, deciding not to push her any further for now, and followed her out into the hallway.

We entered the next room that was filled with counters and big machines on one side, and a small table with chairs on the other. I looked at the matching wallpaper and floor, the cabinets filled with jars of unknown things, and the little notes that hung motionlessly on the big machine to the side of me. "Wow," I said, nearly breathless. Piper and Prue shared a weirded-out look and then laughed. My face turned blood-red. "Sorry..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Prue said. "It's interesting to see how you react to things, and so hard to believe that you've never seen a majority of this stuff." The sisters looked to each other again with big grins, observing me being a doofus.

I walked away from Prue to Piper's side, where she was chopping vegetables. I peered at the knife she used closely, reminded of what happened once when I was used in the Underworld.

_A knock was heard from the door. I hoped it wasn't another demon for me, since I'd already had two within the past 24 hours, and I was very sore. I was 18 then, even skinnier and very fragile. Unfortunately, I was broken apart many times by the men. Many times._

_I had been laying within my bathtub, scrubbing off the germs and sperm from the most recent demon. I usually spent over an hour in the tub, scratching against my pale skin until it was as red as the clay walls. After the knock sounded, I sighed regretfully and climbed out, wincing from the pain within my abdomen and between my legs. Even though I'd had sex with so many, I still hadn't become invincible to the horrible pain._

_I grabbed a black, silk towel that lay somewhere beside me and wrapped it around my frail form. I scrambled my way to the door, opened it slowly, and asked, "Yes?"_

_A huge, muscular guard stood before me. He must've been three times the size of me. My body shook immediately as I prayed that he wasn't the one there for me. His voice boomed and frightened me, "A demon for you." 'Shit,' I thought. 'At least it's not him, though,' I thought again. But then my whole body shook with fright when I saw the demon who was entering the room._

_He was just as big as the guard - maybe even bigger, I wasn't sure. His skin was a cloudy-grey color with bulging muscles along his arms and legs. He wore black face paint on his cheeks and forehead in a weird type of writing, but his eyes were a bright red color that almost hypnotized me at the sight. He wore no shirt and baggy, black pants. He towered over me, and I almost fainted._

_"Aren't we going to get into the bed?" he asked, his voice attempting to be gentle, but the smirk across his face was dirty and devilish._

_I wanted to shake my head, but I knew I couldn't. I was their plaything, and nobody was going to change that. No one could because Father made me this, and no one was going to object against The Source of All Evil. I turned around, stifling a sob, and walked toward my king-sized bed. I laid down, my hand clutching the towel around my body tightly. I wanted to cry, but that wouldn't help anything. That might make him excited, and I wasn't giving him anymore pleasure than what's required._

_The demon walked over to the bed, his big body swaying with his strides. He sat on the bed and felt up my leg, then he moaned, "You're soft and tender. I can't wait to get inside you." I just about threw up in my mouth as he spoke and delicately moved his fingers along my porcelain skin. "In fact," he added with a stop of his hand movements, "I won't."_

_He gripped my leg hard into his hand and leapt between my legs. I yelped loudly as he pried my legs apart with harsh grips. He pulled down his pants slightly, just enough to reveal his erection. I screamed at the size of it; it was probably over nine inches long and so wide. I couldn't handle anymore of this! I attempted to scurry away from his grasp, still clinching the towel hard, making my knuckles, astonishingly, whiter than the rest of my skin._

_I managed to get down the side of the bed until he grabbed my hair and pulled me back up to my original position. "Don't make me hurt you any more, bitch," he hissed, his hand holding a fistful of my raven hair. My eyes pleaded to him to let me go, but he obviously didn't notice or didn't care. He removed my hand from the towel and pulled it open. His eyes roamed all over my body, taking in every curve, and he licked his lips. "No wonder Master shows you off, you dirty slut; your body is amazing," he said, gawking. I turned my head away, but he grabbed my chin and whispered with a sinister smug, "Don't turn away. Watch." His mouth closed in around one of my nipples, and he suckled it like a newborn kitten wanting milk. The demon's eyes glanced up every other second to make sure I was witnessing his assault. Once or twice I would turn away to cry, but he'd pull my chin back to watch. He'd switch to the other breast and play with the one he'd just left behind, massaging it between his fingertips. As much as I didn't want to, my body seemed to enjoy it, but I refused to moan for him._

_His lips trailed away from my breasts to down my middle, not leaving any skin untouched. Heat rose in my stomach after every brush, but I remained silent. Then he stopped. His grey fingers began to feel my thighs and gently kneaded them in his fingertips. It hurt a lot because the demons before this one had roughly maneuvered me around by gripping my thighs, inner and outer, to place me in new positions. His "gentle" assault ended, and he glanced at me with a wicked smile. I felt the tip of his member prepare to enter me and I panicked. My body suddenly leaned forward, and I slapped the demon hard on his face, barely moving him. I tried to get away again, but his hand grabbed me again, this time by the neck, choking me. "Stop, please," I choked out, more tears falling freely now._

_"I worked hard to get you, okay? Now I'm going to claim my prize," he whispered threateningly and let go of my neck, but replaced his hand with a large knife from his pants pocket. I swallowed hard and more tears escaped. The knife was ice cold and was already making a red slit upon my neck. "I can't kill you, and I don't want to. Hell, who would want to fuck a bleeding, dead girl, huh?" he chuckled. "But, just so you know, I could. Understand?" I choked on another sob and nodded reluctantly. His face turned serious. "Tell me."_

_I gulped, the lump in my throat hitting the sharp metal, and choked out in a whisper, "I understand."_

_Another sickening smile glistened. "Good," he replied, pulling the knife away from me, allowing me to breathe deeply in and out. "Now," he said as he placed the knife back in his pocket, "feel free to scream as much as you want." And he plunged into me, causing me to scream loud enough to wake the entire Underworld. Through my tears, I could see that he wasn't even inside me completely - only about five inches - but he was so thick, I felt my walls ripping. "Ohh, you're so tight," he moaned in ecstasy. "I don't even know if I can fit all the way... but I'll try!" He pulled himself out, then slowly pushed himself in another inch, then out, then slowly in another, and continued this until his entire member was inside me. The pain was almost unbearable, and I worried I may pass out._

_Then, much to my dismay, he pulled himself out and thrusted hard and fast into me, slamming against my g-spot. My upper body leaned forward as I screamed in pain and pleasure. "Stop, please! You're too big!" I cried. I could already feel blood beginning to pour throughout my bottom half onto him and the bed._

_He laughed and grunted, "Thank you." He continued his assault - in, out, in, out, in, out - slamming me against the bed. He groaned and yelled as I closed tight around him and I, unwantingly, orgasmed. "Aw, you're too quick, baby. I'm not even close!" he cackled._

_The demon took himself out suddenly and turned me over onto my palms and knees. "Please..." I whimpered, then screamed, "Please stop!" My body was racking with sobs now._

_He examined his member, telling me how bloody it seemed to become and how my juices covered it. "I should make you blow me to get this all off, but I doubt I could fit in your mouth. Fuck, I can barely fit in your cunt!" A light relief flooded over me until he plummeted into me again, and I screamed harshly. "Oh, oh, oh, ahhhh, yeah, mmph, you're so tight," he mumbled, groaning and grabbing at my bum to pull me back against him._

_He had his way with me for the next few minutes, not even slowing his deep, fast thrusts until he came inside me. I felt myself wobbling the entire time, my arms barely holding me up as I was man-handled. When he pulled out of me, finally, I fell, stomach first, onto my bed - too tired to cry anymore, in too much pain to move. I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, get up from the bed, stuff his cock into his pants, and peer at himself in the mirror across the room. Then he looked to me, with that terrible smile on his face. "You were amazing. I'll have to kill more innocents, so we can have even more fun, eh?" he howled with laughter. "Oops, I forgot," he said, taking out his knife again. I still laid motionless, too wounded to care; I hoped he would kill me right there to end it. Instead he flipped me over and placed the blade upon my left thigh. He traced the blade lightly in a shape I couldn't make out. Then he drove the knife in deeper through my skin through the shape again. I whimpered, but that's I could do. I felt paralyzed. His fingernail dug through one side of the shape and took out a diamond-shape of my skin. He made sure I saw it before he placed it and the knife into his pocket. "Thank you, princess. Can't wait for the next time." He opened the door and left, flashing his vicious smile at me one last time._

_I forced myself to lean forward to see my missing piece of skin. It was gone, blood now filling the gap and flowing freely out of it. I grabbed the blanket from the bed and pushed down hard on it, applying pressure. Then I threw up on the side of the bed as tears fell from my eyes once more before I shut them, longing for sleep. A long, deep sleep._

"Delilah? Delilah, are you okay?"

I was shaking all over my body, goosebumps across my arms and under my clothes. My left thigh was suddenly aching tremendously (even though now the piece he had carved out was only a scar.) Someone grabbed my arms and made me look at them. I lifted my eyes from the knife to see someone's soft, green eyes. Prue. "I'm... uh... sorry," I mumbled gently, then collapsed on the floor.

-----

Please review, guys. I hate to beg, haha, but it's upsetting to put so much work into this and not hearing from you guys! Let me know what you think, please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Shawntail - Oh, you are such a doll. :) I know, it's rough reading what happened to Delilah, but it's her life. /: And we'll see if your hope comes true! ;) I praise you so much, you have no idea. And thank you for saying you love my writing. :)

anexandra - AHHH! A new reviewer, yaaay! :D Thank you very much for your comment! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

I hope _you_ enjoy this, too! :)

P.S. - there's a little masturbation/femaleonfemale fantasizing towards the end. If you don't like it, don't read it! But why would you even be reading this if you didn't like a little girl-lovin', hmm? :)

-----

My head was throbbing. "Mmm..." I moaned as I rubbed the side of my skull and opened my eyes to see Prue kneeling next to me and Piper standing next to her, both of them staring at me with relieved faces.

Prue placed her hand under my shoulder to help me sit up and asked, "Are you okay?"

I continued to rub my head and looked into Prue's confused eyes. I couldn't believe that just happened. "I... think so," I managed to say without fainting again. "How long...?" I started but couldn't finish.

"A minute or two," Prue said. "We were worried. Piper nearly ruined dinner." Piper's lip curled.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I cried and fumbled up to my feet, only to fall back down onto my butt.

Prue grabbed me under my arms. "Whoa there, girlie. Piper, help me get her over to a chair."

They both pulled me over to a wooden chair. "I guess I shouldn't get up so quickly, huh?" I said childishly. They gave a look to each other. "Seriously, though, is dinner ruined? I was really looking forward to it."

Piper smiled. "No, it's fine. But we're a bit more concerned about you right now. What happened?"

I didn't know what to say without explaining the fact that I'm the slutty daughter of The Source that sleeps with demons that do "good" deeds, and the memories were so painful, I couldn't handle them. "I just faint... sometimes..." I mumbled, knowing that they weren't buying it.

"You stared at the knife the whole time, though... Didn't that have something to do with it?" Piper asked, glancing from me to Prue, who wouldn't take her dumbfounded eyes off of me.

"I..." I began but nothing came out. The sisters stared at me more with unchanging expressions. I sighed and said, "I guess I was thinking about certain times in the Underworld when I would be attacked by demons. It becomes overwhelming." 'It's kind of the truth, right?'

Piper nodded. "Oh, okay. I understand then. It happened a lot?"

The middle sister walked back over to the vegetables while Prue stood there watching me still. My face flushed again, so I dropped my face to look at my hands. "Yeah. A lot," I muttered under my breath.

Then a noise came from out in the hall which caused me to jump up. Prue turned around to the doorway where another woman stood. She had blonde hair but a dark shade. She wore jeans, a pink, long-sleeved buttoned-shirt that was unbuttoned, and a thin, white tanktop underneath. I could tell by when Prue spoke earlier that this must've been Phoebe. She looked more free-spirited than Prue and Piper. I smiled at her.

"Hey guys," Phoebe said, her voice filled with happiness. "Oh! Who is this?" she added, giving me a cheeky smile.

"I'm Delilah," I said.

Her smile faded a little. "Are you in trouble? Did I miss something?"

Prue shook her head, and Piper added nonchalantly, "No. She's from the Underworld and got away, finding us."

"Whoa! The Underworld, huh?" Phoebe exclaimed, sitting in the chair across from me, eyes gleaming. "Why were you there?"

"I grew up there... I've lived there all my life," I said with little emotion. Her face became flushed with confusion. I sighed, then grimaced at the pain from my sore head.

Prue must have noticed my discontent look, so she spoke for me, replaying nearly exactly what I'd told her and Piper when I'd first arrived. "Yeah, that's what happened," I said, smiling thankfully at Prue, who smiled back.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Phoebe said, her eyes locked on me. Her mouth opened to say more, but she closed it, for reasons I'm unsure of.

Piper stopped, suddenly, with her dinner making. I glanced over to her and saw her look around the white machine Prue stood by. "Um... Delilah? Will you excuse us for a moment? Sorry."

"Sure." I needed the time to gather my thoughts anyway. They exited together through the archway, Phoebe's and Prue's faces wondering why they were to leave. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to forget the past memory that was haunting me. Eventually, it faded. Then I had to focus again on where the girls had gone, and what they were saying.

I think they were back in the room where I was before, with the couch and chairs and such. I heard a smooch and a little snickering from two people. "Shush," Piper scolded, a smile shining within her voice. "Did you find anything out?" she asked someone.

"No, They have no idea who she is," said that male voice from before. 'Leo, wasn't it?' I pondered. "She could just be an innocent," he suggested.

"I don't understand why a demon - well, The Source - would just take a baby found wherever she was and take her into the Underworld just to keep her there," Piper questioned.

"There must be more to the story," Phoebe said. "She could be too afraid to say anything. Or maybe if she does say something, it could wind up getting her or us hurt."

I gulped hard and hoped they would keep guessing wrong reasons. They seemed to be very curious about me, and they weren't going to stop with their questions.

"Well," Piper said and sighed dramatically, "she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and we definitely can't let her out on the streets. Do you think she should stay here or...?"

"Do you guys really think you can trust her that much?" Leo asked.

"Leo, she's afraid," Prue spoke suddenly.

"And I don't think she's 'all there'," Piper added.

There was a brief pause.

"She zoned out and fainted earlier. That's what I mean by that," she explained.

"I think she seems harmless," Phoebe said nicely.

"Why are you so happy today? Class go good or what?" asked Piper sharply. I guess Phoebe wasn't usually as chipper.

"Well, Cole surprised me today after class, amazingly. You know how those bounty hunters have been," she said with a huff, then continued, "He told me that he should be okay for a while now, and he wants to spend the entire day with me tomorrow. Y'know, the beach, romantic dinner, our secret getaway. Hopefully there's no demons for us... or you two."

"Well thanks!" Piper snapped with a smacking noise that made me flinch with concern, but Phoebe giggled.

"We're both happy for you, Pheebs," Prue replied in a content tone.

"Thank you," Phoebe said, her voice flooded with cheerfulness. "He should be here around nine tomorrow."

"Sounds like you're not having any issues then, which is good because I'm being called. I'll be back later tonight, okay?" Leo said most likely to Piper, and a kiss sounded in the air along with whirl-noises.

I ended the focusing and wondered who Cole was. He sounded like quite the charmer, but I wondered why he'd be taking on bounty hunters. Maybe he was a warlock. A good one, perhaps? Obviously he wouldn't be a bad one, or I don't think Prue or Piper would allow their younger sister to date him. Unless they didn't know he was evil. Like me.

The three women entered the kitchen. Piper walked back over to the counters to finish our dinner. Prue and Phoebe joined me at the table. Phoebe was grinning from ear to ear; Prue, when I glanced at her, smiled lightly. I smiled back, my cheeks turning pink, so I looked down at my fingers that were clamped onto each other. My nose suddenly was filled with an amazing aroma that caused my stomach to turn over excitedly. "Mmm, what is that?"

Piper came to my side and placed a plate filled with glistening food in front of me. "It's turkey glazed over with my secret sauce, toasted and seasoned potatoes, fresh, steamed vegetables, and there's blueberry pie for dessert."

My jaw dropped at her words, as my stomach flared. "I hope you didn't do this all for just me..." I breathed.

Her smile was warm like her voice, "Not just for you, but I do hope you feel more welcome here."

"Piper always likes to show off her cooking skills, don't worry," Phoebe added with her large smirk.

We ate together peacefully. The sisters talked to each other about their day so far: Phoebe's included a long lesson about the behavior of a widow and how she has to write a four page essay about it; Piper had grocery-shopped and was almost run over by an elderly couple; and Prue had taken a few photos of a famous writer that none of the us had heard of. I, thankfully, didn't have to explain anything else to the sisters then. But Phoebe did bring up, while grabbing the empty pie dishes to wash them, the sleeping arrangements.

"Oh, it's fine. I can sleep on the couch," I said, smiling.

"Don't be silly. You can sleep in my room," Prue said, flashing her gorgeous smile my way.

My cheeks grew red again. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I don't care about sleep since I'm off from work tomorrow," she said with a relaxed sigh.

Piper helped Phoebe with the washing while Prue led me through the hallway, up the stairs, and into another hallway with a bunch of doors. "Hope I don't get lost," I mumbled.

Prue smirked and replied, "You'll get used to it." She opened a door that opened to a room with a big bed and different pieces of furniture. It was neat and organized. "And here's where you'll stay. The bathroom is the door out in the hall to your left."

"Wow, thank you," I said. "You guys really shouldn't be taking care of me like this; it's way too much."

"Hey, it's fine. You sound like you've had a rough time; you deserve it," she said. I looked at the floor uncomfortably. She grabbed my hand gently and said, "It's okay."

I gulped, butterflies swarming in my gut, and slowly nodded with a small smile. She let go of my hand, unfortunately, smiled and turned to leave. "Oh! Is it okay if I use the restroom now? I would really like to take a bath," I said.

"Sure," Prue said and opened the door for me. "If you have any problems, just yell," she added and walked down the stairs.

I entered the bathroom and shut the wooden door, turning the lock right away. My skin felt dirty. I peeled off my clothes and turned on the water in the tub. Once the water was hot enough to nearly scald my skin, I entered the white oval cautiously. I loved the hot liquid on my back and neck. I closed my eyes, my mind wandering rapidly. My memory of the grey demon almost returned again, but I fought to turn it away.

Then I thought of Prue. She was opening the bathroom door and explained to me that everything was okay, that I was safe with her. She took off her clothes, revealing her soft skin, beautiful curves. Her legs entered the bathtub and her body laid on top of mine, lathering my breasts with light kisses. I bit my lip to keep myself from exploding. I pretended my hand was Prue's tongue, working its way down my mid-section to my wet pussy. Her tongue flickered around my lips and then my clit. I pleasured myself until I came on Prue's imaginary face, and then she disappeared. "Damn it," I mumbled.

I yanked the clog out from the tub and set it aside. The towel was wrapped around me, cuddling my moist paleness. I gathered my clothes from before and exited the bathroom, running almost right into Phoebe. "Oh, hi!" she said merrily with the same large grin as before. "I'm guessing you need pajamas?" I nodded shyly. "Okay, one second," she replied and went into a different door. After a few moments of me standing nearly naked, plus embarrassed, in the lone hallway, Phoebe reappeared with a white t-shirt and blue-and-purple-striped pajama bottoms. "I hope this is okay," she said, handing them to me.

I gave her a thankful smile. "Yes, they're fine. Thank you." She told me where her room and Piper's was in case I needed them for any reason before letting me into Prue's room and shutting the door. I made sure the window on the other side was completely closed and a curtain was covering it before letting the towel drop from my body onto the floor. I took my own underwear from the bottom pile I was holding, put it on, and then put on the pajamas that Phoebe found for me. It was a comfortable fit, I had to admit.

I thought about looking around Prue's room for anything that could help me on my seducing, but I was drained. I wrapped myself up in her comforter and snuggled in the bed, loving the fact that it didn't reek of semen, sweat, or blood. The pillow, however, smelled flowery and dazzling. Smiling like Phoebe, I rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep, hoping my nightmares would turn into dreams of Prue.

When I awoke the next morning, it was 8:43. I decided to lay awhile and just think about yesterday. I still couldn't believe the sisters were treating me so kindly. "Now I'm just being lazy," I quietly scolded myself. Pushing the covers off, I slipped out of the large bed, replaced the blankets neatly, then changed out of Phoebe's pajamas into my clothes from yesterday. Prue's door opened with a creak as I peered out to find the hall empty. I shut the door, quietly as I could, and walked slowly down the hall to the stairs.

I heard voices below me - near the front door, it sounded like. My feet landed on each step while I tried to see who was talking without being seen. Phoebe was turned my way with a man standing in front of her. Her dark blonde hair was put into a neat bun, and she wore a green and white sundress. Then I remembered her date with that Cole-guy, who must've been the man before her. Smiling, I walked to the bottom of the stairs to introduce myself. "Hey Phoebe," I said casually.

Phoebe looked around the man's side to see me, her face glowing, "Hi Delilah! Delilah, this is--"

And he turned to me. The face I'd seen before. Tan skin. Nice clothes. Dark hair. Mysterious, loving blue eyes.

"Belthazor?" I breathed, my hand clutching my heart.

-----

Oh, man! The drama! Haha, how about some reviews?! :D


	5. Chapter 5

anexandra - I'm very pleased that you're interested! I hope you stay that way! :) Thank you for the review, too!

Shawntail - Haha, I'm proud of you! Focusing more on silly stories rather than studying. ;) I'm sorry to leave you with the cliffhanger... but I had to! And, hey, here's some more! So don't pout, k? I'll make it better (I hope.) :D

Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.

P.S. - towards the middle, there's a point-of-view change. It goes to Third Person POV, then back to Delilah's POV. You'll know because there's bolded words, so just be prepared for it. :)

------

His wide eyes clung to my face. "Delilah? What are you doing here?" he asked hastily and turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe, you know her?" His tone was aggressive and concerned.

I couldn't believe he was really there. "Belthazor," I said softly again, my heart pounding in my chest. 'Did he come for me?' I thought. 'Perhaps he missed me, as I longed for his return.' I couldn't help myself then; I ran toward him and leapt into his strong arms, wrapping my frail ones around his neck. My nose was pushed into his collar, and I inhaled his scent I had smelled long before.

"Whoa! Prue! Piper!" Phoebe shrieked, her face no longer shining with happiness but filled with shock and rage.

"What, what is it?!" Piper yelled back, the two older sisters coming from the kitchen. "Oh, wow! I see!" she said, her eyes bulging while her feet came to a halt along with Prue's.

Belthazor pushed me off of him and backed away. Puzzlement etched my face. "Why are you walking away?" I asked, quiet and hesitant. "Didn't you come for me?"

Phoebe spun around toward him, her voice thundering throughout the manor, "What is she talking about, Cole?! Is this some kind of game?!"

Belthazor looked at her stunned. "Phoebe, believe me, I don't want anything to do with her."

My heart was no longer pounding; it was breaking down into little pieces. "Belthazor... why?" I whispered shakily. "I spent nights awake hoping you would return! You told me that you would come back! You came back before. Why is this next time different?!" I thundered. The Charmed Ones all stared at me in disbelief. Belthazor's face barely changed. "You used to love me... Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly. There was no response. "Did I?!" I screamed, causing all four of them to jump a little.

He walked toward me slowly. "Delilah, I..." he began, glancing back at Phoebe before advancing completely to me, "...it's a long story." He laughed lightly.

My bottom lip quivered. Before anything else happened, I slapped Belthazor hard. The pink mark was already appearing when my arm drew back. "You're just like all the rest. You kill, you cum, you leave," I said bitterly. "I thought you were different, Belthazor." I ran around him, past an open-mouthed Phoebe, and out the front doors. Flinching briefly at first from the harsh light that I was still not used to, I started to run, down the steps from the Halliwell house, down the cracked pathway, and I ran.

After minutes of running non-stop, the adrenaline rush fading, I stopped where I saw water. Maybe it was the ocean, like I'd read in books. The ocean always sounded beautiful and enchanting. Suddenly, without any warning, raindrops fell onto the tan sand below my feet. The drops covered my hair, clothes, and pale skin as well. I looked up into the sky of many shades of grey, feeling small splashes of wetness upon my skin. Lightning struck in the distance, its long nails scraping along buildings, while thunder boomed noisily around me.

Among the thunderous clutter, a voice called out to me, "Delilah?" I spun around but the rain was falling fast now, creating a mist in front of my eyes. My moistened skin was colder now, longing for the sun's bright rays. The voice came again, shouting my name. I tried to recognize it, but I couldn't think. A hand grasped my arm gently, pulling me through the watery fog. I saw the face of the voice who'd been calling: Prue. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Her long, dark hair was hidden under a bright blue raincoat that brought out her brilliant, green eyes. I nodded, blushing wildly, though she probably couldn't tell through the haze, thankfully. "Come on," she said, pulling me to one side of a vehicle, opening the door, and helping me in before going to the opposite side and joining me. She pulled off the watery hood, whipping out her hair at the same time, and turned a knob near a bunch of other buttons that caused warm air to spill out over us from tiny vents.

"Whoa, that feels great," I said, sighing happily and leaned back into the leather seat. Prue was staring at me intently, a tiny smile across her face. "What?" I asked, the redness coming back to my face.

"You're different." That's all she said.

I laughed uneasily. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged and changed the subject, "Are you okay?" She'd said it before when she was calling for me, but this time the worry wasn't as prominent in her voice.

The feeling hit me again - the pain that sank into me when I realized that Belthazor no longer cared for me. I turned away, my eyes watering, and lowered my head. "He doesn't care anymore," I whispered sadly.

Silence filled the empty space in the vehicle. Prue spoke suddenly, "You loved Cole, didn't you?"

I turned to her again, this time with teary eyes. "Cole?" I questioned.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "Belthazor."

"Cole's his human name?" I guessed. She nodded once. I rolled my eyes. "Suits him. His heart's as black as coal." I hated him and cared for him so much at the same time. "I don't mean that..." I mumbled. "No, wait, I do!" But I wasn't sure. My hands covered my face as I wept in confusion and heartache.

"Hey, it's okay, shh," she said comfortingly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I flinched away, removing my hands from my tear-cluttered eyes to see her pull back in an unsure manner. "I-I'm sorry... I'm just--" but I couldn't finish. I pulled my knees up to my soaked chest and snuggled into myself, sobbing freely.

Prue waited a few moments before pulling out of wherever we were and back toward the manor. We arrived much faster than I expected, the rain still pouring from above. Prue quickly got out of the car and opened my door, helped me out, and placed her raincoat over me as we ran together inside the large house. Taking the blue hood off my wet head, I saw Piper standing near the living room, arms crossed like Prue and I were late for something. Prue looked at Piper then to me. "Why don't you go up to my room and dry off? I'll be up there soon, okay?" Prue said to me consolingly. I sniffled and nodded before heading up the stairs, drenched with rain, and heartbroken.

----

**Third Person POV**

Piper walked up to Prue, arms still frozen in place. "Where was she?"

"Near the ocean, surprisingly. She ran really fast," Prue said, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"Looks like she's not the only one who needs to dry off," Piper said with a smirk. Prue smacked her on the shoulder and grasped Piper's black jacket from a hook and wrapped it around her shivering form. "Hey!" Piper shrieked, unfolding her arms and using one to point a finger at Prue to wag it at her.

Prue rolled her eyes and sassed, "Hey yourself. Where did Phoebe and Cole go?"

"Wherever he planned on taking her, I guess, though I'm hoping it wasn't to the beach..." Piper told Prue and then added, "Phoebe was pissed, though. I was surprised she even left with Cole. She said they'd be gone until tomorrow afternoon, but who knows if they'll even make it till lunchtime."

"Something is up with them. Or _was_ up, I guess," Prue mumbled, more to herself than to Piper, who didn't catch what the elder sister said. "Did Cole tell you anything?"

Piper shook her head. "No, Phoebe wouldn't let him explain; she said she'd deal with him on her own." Prue nodded but looked like she had other things on her mind. "Are you worried about her?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe knows how to handle Cole, I think--"

"No, not Phoebe," Piper said, "Delilah."

Prue turned her head toward the stairs, unsure of what she was actually feeling. "Yeah," she breathed. "Piper, I feel... different when I'm around her. It's like..." Piper was staring at Prue dumbfoundedly. "Okay, remember when I was briefly an empath?"

The younger Halliwell's eyes widened. "Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" she questioned, hoping that that problem hadn't resurfaced in Prue.

"Well, I remember when I came home after getting the empathic power, and Cole and Phoebe were saying good-bye or whatever, and I felt this twinge in my heart. Like it was heavy and light... it started to speed up but felt like it was moving so slow..."

"The feeling of... what, love?" Piper remarked.

"I think so," Prue replied quietly. "Piper, when I'm around Delilah, my heart kind of stops and pounds at the same time. I-I-I can't breathe, and I can't help but... worry that if I don't get to know her and help her, something horrible will happen to her." She stopped, her hand, subconsciously, clung to the jacket right above where her heart was.

"Prue," Piper paused and took ahold of Prue's other, wavering hand, "I think... you're falling in love."

She had a feeling that Piper would say that, but hearing the words made it stick to her skin, trying to settle in. Prue glanced up at the stairwell, where Delilah had just been. "But, Piper... it'll be so different... I've never been--"

"It doesn't matter, Prue," the brunette interrupted her sister's start-of-a-ramble. "Don't think about it. Feel it."

The older Charmed One swallowed hard, her eyes clinging to the stairs. Then she looked at Piper, smiling happily, and replied, "Okay."

The middle sister smiled back and hugged her older sister. "You deserve to feel like that, Prue, more than anything. Now, go. Go get your girl."

Prue's face was glowing. She took of the jacket, returned it to Piper, and walked up the stairs.

-----

**Delilah's POV**

I opened the door of Prue's bedroom and shut it tightly. My wet clothes clung to my icy body. 'I need to take these off,' I thought. 'I need to get out of here now, before my emotions go crazy. Damn Belthazor. Damn him straight to hell.' Then I remembered that he'd probably like it there. I sighed depressingly and wrapped a wool blanket at the end of the bed around me. The warmth was nice, but I was still shivering from the cold rain. My body wasn't used to being left alone for so long. Usually demons would come to use me day after day. The longest time, before now, that I'd been untouched by someone else was only a week and a half. Now it'd gone on for longer than two. I hated to admit it, but I needed the sex. "You're a slut, you know that?" I scolded myself. "A dirty, filthy slut."

Despite the fury against him, I wished that Belthazor was here. He kept me company after he'd killed one of his witches he was assigned to destroy. His red chest would rub against mine; his sharp teeth would nibble along my neck; his long shaft would slide through my wetness. We would cum together, crying out in sheer bliss, then lay together, him still within me, and sleep. Guards would eventually tell him to leave, but he swore every time that he would return. Then he told me he'd be gone for a long while.

"Why must you leave?" I had asked. It was months before my father had given me my assignment to seduce Prue. Belthazor had been putting his pants back on, leaving my naked form on the bed, wrapped up in my blood red comforter. "My father's done this?"

"No," he had told me, "The Triad. Sending me after three witches."

My heart had slumped. "Will you be gone long?"

"Hopefully not," he had replied. I half-smiled at him. "Oh, watch this," he had said, baring his sharp teeth in a slick smile.

I stared at him intently, and had witnessed his transformation into a human. The Cole that I'd seen earlier this present-day. "Wow..." I had breathed, feeling a little more excited to see him in a less scary way.

His hand had grazed my cheek as he leaned in to kiss me passionately. When he pulled away, his eyes were glazed with regret.

The three witches he was sent to murder were the Charmed One. He must've fell in love with the youngest of the three. I knew he was happy, though, and so was Phoebe. Maybe it was time for me to move on. I didn't want to, but I knew, somehow, I would.

Someone knocked on the door, making me jump out of my skin. "Delilah?" It was Prue again. "Can I come in?"

A smile lit my face. "Yeah, of course," I said kindly.

Prue opened the door and closed it. She was still wet to the bone like I was. She sat on the bed, sitting sideways from me, her legs dangling off the side of her bed. I was sitting cross-legged near the center, still cuddling the wool blanket. "Feeling better?" she asked sweetly, silently encouraging me to talk back with more complete sentences.

I swallowed hard. "Not really. I can't seem to-- To get him off of my mind."

"Who?"

"Bel-- Cole," I replied, remembering his human name. She had this cold look in her eyes when I said his name. "You don't like him, I take it," I said.

Prue tried to find the right words. "I don't... trust him. He did a lot of lying to us when we met him. He tried to kill us."

I nodded understandingly. "You guys definitely _must_ be difficult to get then. Belthazor was one of my f-- The Source's best assassins," I said, catching myself before saying "father." Hopefully she didn't notice.

She didn't seem to... really. "How did you know Cole? Or Belthazor, whatever," she asked, shaking her head as if to erase the first name she said.

I bit my lip. If I was going to tell her how I knew Belthazor, I would have to be telling her everything, and that would risk me being found out and destroyed - by the three witches and/or my father.

Prue sensed my uncertainty on whether or not to tell her the truth. Her body moved so that it was in front of me; her eyes were glued to mine, filled with sensitivity and acceptance. "Please, Delilah. I think you owe me some explanations."

She was right; I did owe her some. My lip shook and a shuddering breath escaped my throat. "About fifty years ago, a witch with the ability to enhance her senses to being able to see, taste, hear, and smell anything from almost a mile away lived. She also owned the ability to hear peoples' thoughts whenever she pleased. A good, powerless, male witch had fallen in love with her, married her, and they had conceived a beautiful baby girl that they named Lily.

"Shortly after her birth, a powerful demon attacked Lily's parents, leaving her father dead and her mother injured but hungry for vengeance. She committed herself to finding the demon to torture it like it had tortured her and her daughter. After creating a summoning spell, the strong witch recited it and the demon appeared before her very eyes. She said another spell in hopes to vanquish him, slowly and painfully. However, the spell only deformed the demon's face and body. The demon killed the witch instantly after, and shimmered away with young Lily in his arms."

My eyes were clung to my hands, which were shaking horribly from the cold and my anxiety. I sniffled as tears inked out my eyes. A hand clasped mine and held onto it tightly. Her touch was warm and delicate. I exhaled loudly and held onto her hand closely.

"The demon kept Lily in the Underworld inside a cave that no one had access to except him. Surprisingly, he kept her well fed and well nurtured. On her thirteenth birthday, he told her that he had a surprise for her." My head twisted to the wall, trying to keep myself from crying by concentrating on something else. I shook my head quickly as I remembered the story, what would come next. Prue's hand was clutching mine still, her gaze not moving an inch. Shuddering, I continued, "The surprise was him... raping her, filling her with his seed, for he wanted a son, an heir. Betrayed and hurt, she watched her stomach grow, wishing that the child within her wasn't there." I choked on a hard sob.

Prue's hand squeezed mine harder; I could hear her sniffle. "The baby..." she began but couldn't finish when I turned to her with sorrow in my eyes.

"I'm the baby," I whispered. "She never wanted me." The pounding of my heart was soaring. "I was conceived in pain and hate... an evil desire!" I cried. Prue flinched at my words.

"My father wanted a boy," I continued shakily, "A boy that would be able to kill good witches; a boy that was able to show off his masculinity to fellow demons and dominate over defenseless women. Instead--" I bit hard onto my tongue to keep myself from screaming. "Instead he was given a feeble girl. My father gawked at me with disgust. My mother was only given time to name me before he killed her with a fireball."

We sat there, both of us crying, only Prue with sympathetic tears, and me with tears of fury and loathing. "I'm so sorry." Prue's words hung in the atmosphere as I took shallow inhales of warm air.

"He kept me alive, even though he thought of me as nothing. He might as well of killed me..." I said, thinking aloud.

Prue shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe that. You've been through a rough past, and I know that a lot of people wouldn't have been able to carry on," she said. Then she smiled and added, "You're a strong woman, Delilah."

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "I've been hurt so much, Prue. My father..." - I gulped hard - "My father used me as a prize for other demons."

Her smile faded into a confused frown. "I don't understand."

I let go of her hands and rose from the bed, my fury intensifying. "He made me into a slut, Prue!" I screamed. "He kept me inside the cave, the same as my mother, and would allow his demons the pleasure of having their way with a defenseless, vulnerable teenage girl! They would.. do such disturbing things... like I was some rag doll... some" - a harsh laugh fled my throat - "free toy to fuck. Did you know that there's no point in saying 'no'? It only excites them more." My breathing was coarse and hard to control.

The eldest Charmed One had water flowing from her shimmering orbs. She stood up and walked toward me but I moved away. "No! Don't touch me! Please..." I cried and fell into a blubbering mess on the carpet, crawling up into the smallest ball. She was afraid and cautious but wanted so badly to help, I could see in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whispered, trembling and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh..." she whispered back, sitting beside me and rubbing my arm with her gentle fingers. She gently pulled me up into her arms, and I placed my face right above her breast, getting used to the feeling of an embrace around me. "It's okay, shh..." she continued to say quietly, stroking my matted hair. The embrace lasted many minutes, and I was settling. The heat of her body was warming mine; I was beginning to feel... safe.

I sniffled and pulled away, wiping away some stray tears from my eyes. "Thank you," I mumbled thankfully. "I'm sorry for--"

"Don't worry about it," she said, though she didn't smile. She was still curious to know more, it looked, but she was mostly concerned. "You told my sisters and me earlier that The Source had found you and taken you away." It sounded like a mix between a statement and a question.

My head dropped to the floor, tears threatening to fall again. "The Source kept me away, yes."

"No," I heard her say, disbelieving. The pieces were fitting together inside her head.

"Yes," I said, and turned my head back to her. "The Source is my father."

------

So... highlights: Delilah smacked Cole! Prue's considering the feeling of love... And Delilah has done some confessing.

THOUGHTS THOUGHTS THOUGHTS?! :D I'd love to hear some!


	6. Chapter 6

Shawntail - I'm glad you find time to study and to read my story! You should be happy I'm taking the time to update over studying, haha. ;p Don't you just love Prue and Delilah as a pair?! I know I do. I hope it works out for them! ... :D

2014NickiandVicki - I certainly do remember you, my dear! How have you been? :) Honestly, I doubt I'll be making another Prue/Piper story in the near future, but I'd love it if you stuck with this story and read this instead! :) Thank you for the review!

anexandra - Aww, I knew you'd grow to love Delilah. She's mighty special, yeah? 3 And, duh, Cole does suck! ;) Thanks, sweetie!

Enjoy this next chappie! :)

-----

I thought my chest was going to bust open from the thudding of my heart. Prue was staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite explain. She looked confused, shocked, angry, and hurt all in one. My lip quivered. "Prue?" I asked timidly, barely speaking in a whisper.

She remained silent, her beautiful eyes locked with mine. Her lips didn't part to speak; her eyes didn't budge an inch. She just stood there, motionlessly, like she wasn't even breathing. Like a statue.

'She's deciding on whether or not to vanquish me, I know,' I thought, wincing at the thought. 'She should. Just to end my misery.' The pounding from my heart seemed to rise into my head, causing it to pulsate, and I closed my eyes tightly.

_Vanquish me, Prue._

Prue made a gasping noise, like she'd seen a ghost. "What the hell," she breathed, holding her chest in her hands.

I opened my eyes abruptly. "What?!"

Her eyes were popping out of her skull. "Did..." she whispered, catching her breath. "Your mouth didn't move..."

My face mimicked hers. "You... you heard that?" I mumbled in surprise.

Nodding slowly, she replied, "You're... what, telepathic?"

"I... I guess you could call it that. I can't believe I did that. I mean, I've done it once to some demon, but I thought it was just something that happened, that I couldn't control. But obviously," I continued to ramble on, "it's a power that I have. Must be kind of like my mother's, since she had the enhanced senses, _and_ my father's, his manipulation powers, and those combined make me able to put my thoughts into someone else's mind." I exhaled and glanced away. "Huh."

My eyes darted back to Prue, who was rubbing the side of her head, like she was trying to have everything make sense. "You didn't even know you could do it, though? It just happened?" she asked, removing her hand.

"I've never really had anyone to practice on. The demons just come in and do what they like - Father won't allow me to displease them or else..." I bit my lip, and Prue understood, so she nodded. "But the Seer--"

"The Seer?" Prue interrupted.

"Y-yes, the Seer... You don't know of her?"

Prue shook her head.

"Well she's one of the 'higher' demons down there. She's my father's primary advisor. She has the ability to see the future - that's why my father uses her, mainly." Prue's expression stayed the same. "She visited me every day. She tried to be kind, but I know she doesn't really care for me. She's just doing her job."

"I'll have to look her up later," Prue murmured. "You've used your powers on her?"

I nodded. "I think I did the same thing I did to you to her, though she didn't exactly say. She just looked at me oddly and then left." I rubbed my temples and tried to remember what it may have been but it was useless.

"Do you have any other powers? That you know of, of course."

"That I know of? Um... only one is popping into my head. Not only am I able to put my thoughts into other peoples' minds, but, after much time on my own and practice, I'm also able to put my memories into someone else. Though I've never tested on anyone, I'm fairly sure that it should work," I said confidently.

"I should tell Piper this." She saw my proud look turn into concern and shame. Her hand embraced mine gently. "She'll be understanding, don't worry."

Hesitantly, I replied, "Okay."

Prue let go of my shaky hand and left the room. I rose from the floor, crawled onto the bed, pulled my knees up to my chest, and rocked lightly backward and forward, slowly calming myself.

After minutes later, the two Charmed Ones came walking through the door. Prue shut the door as she came last. Piper stood near the bed, a sympathetic smile gracing her lips - Prue told her. Prue joined me on the bed, her face blank but soft. "I'm sorry, Delilah," Piper said, her smile slightly changing into a disappointed frown. "You know you could've told us from the beginning."

"I thought you would've vanquished me," I whispered into my arms loud enough that I thought only I could hear, but Prue gave me a disapproving look.

"Delilah, we wouldn't vanquish you. We won't," she said defiantly. "None of this - any of the horrible parts of your life - is your fault. It's The Source's, and we'll make sure he pays, okay?" She looked like she was telling the truth. Finally, someone who wasn't lying to me. I smiled a small, grateful smile.

Piper shuffled her feet, as though she wanted to ask something but was nervous. I rolled my eyes. "Piper, you can ask me anything," I said.

"Well..." she began, glancing to Prue quickly then back to me, "You said all these demons have..." I nodded understandingly. "Have you ever gotten... pregnant?" She said the last word like it was a curse word - her lips curling worriedly, her eyes rotating between Prue and me.

"Demons don't wear condoms," I said with a laugh, though neither of the sisters changed their features. "Once," I said through a sigh. Both of the sisters looked at each other, both very surprised at my response. "The Seer-- Prue told you about her, right?" I asked Piper. She nodded quickly. "Okay, well, the Seer used to visit me everyday, and she would give me this drink that would prevent pregnancies. One day, many years ago, I had forgotten to take the drink, and a demon came into my room that night.

"A few weeks later, somehow, my father realized that I was developing a child. I didn't even feel nauseous or notice my period hadn't come. And he--" The pain hit me hard in the stomach as I remembered what he did. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "but it--"

"Show me," the eldest sister told me.

I shook my head sadly. "No, Prue, it's horrible." Glancing at Piper, I saw that she looked like she disapproved of what Prue was ordering.

"I want to know your pain," the dark-haired woman replied.

I glimpsed again at Piper, whom held the same face. Sighing regretfully, I repositioned myself so that I was sitting directly across from Prue, and I held out my hands. "Place your hands over mine," I said. Prue did as she was told, her face saying that she was ready for anything. Gulping quickly, I told her to close her eyes and keep them closed. She shut them lightly, and I joined her. The memory was flooding into my brain, the pain not far behind. Suddenly, my hands shook as a moving wave went soaring through my stomach and chest, to my shoulders and through my arms and hands into Prue's. The memory filled my mind, along with Prue's.

_I was 16. The Seer had just delivered my daily tonic, and I had downed it as quickly as possible. The green liquid tasted of sugary, soapy bathtub water and left quite the aftertaste. My dirty journal was placed on my bed, filled with sketches of the demons who'd had their way with me for the past few years and long entries about what happened to me during their stay._

_Zero, my loving cat, had been sleeping under my bed, curled into a tight ball. I, who was lying lazily at the edge of my large bed, attempted to tickle him behind his ears without falling onto the floor._

_The door suddenly burst open and a robed figure came inside. With a wave of his hand, a guard understood the command, and had yanked the door closed, leaving the figure inside my room. Within seconds, Zero had ran out from under the bed and vanished into a different section of the area. Rolling off my bed, I sighed. "What?"_

_The figure advanced toward me slowly. "You forgot to take your potion," he said._

_I gave him an odd look. "What do you mean? I drank it minutes ago."_

_"Not today," he continued, "Weeks ago."_

_I bit my lips together and pondered. "Maybe I did, but that doesn't mean--"_

_"Yes, it does," he rudely interrupted, his voice growing louder._

_My hand jumped to my gaping mouth while the other latched onto my flat stomach. "No..." I whispered. My body turned to the mirror on the other side of the room, and I walked toward it. There was not a child inside of me... was there? I wasn't sure what to feel; I was scared, frightened, deathly afraid of the thing growing in my stomach, but at the same time I was happy. Ever so happy that I'd be able to mother the tiny human, and care for it better than my mother would've ever tried to care for me, if she had wanted to. The smallest smile of satisfaction graced my lips as my hand lingered over my abdomen._

_I turned to him, the smile still visible. "I'm glad," I said happily._

_"I'm not." His voice was intense and chilling. He came closer toward me, his long robe gliding across the floor. "You won't be having it," he told me in the same tone._

_Protectively, I wrapped my arms around my midsection and backed into the clay wall. "No, please, Father, don't!" I cried helplessly._

_A pale grey, bony hand darted out of the blackness covering his body and clutched my hands harshly together and forced them upward, pinning me to the wall. "No demon's seed will fill you and produce an heir," he whispered menacingly. "No one!" he yelled, and his other hand forced into my stomach roughly, grabbing and swiping within me. My screams filled the room, along with his quiet grunts, and the sickening cracks and crunches of his hand destroying my baby. Curtly, he removed both of his hands; the one that was inside me now was covered with innocent blood and a small, pink form was held inactively in his palm. Trembling uncontrollably, I collapsed onto the floor, my fingers lingering over my bleeding, childless stomach._

A shuddering gasp came from me when I pulled my hands away, and the memory faded. Prue, however, was screaming and shaking violently. Piper, whose face was covered in shock and anxiousness, glanced at her sister then to me, awaiting an explanation. "What happened?" she worriedly asked me while grasping Prue's convulsing hands.

I opened my mouth to explain but Prue answered for me in a shaken, hoarse voice, "He ripped out the baby... literally." She swallowed hard and fought to regain her composure but it really hit her. Her eyes couldn't even look at me, only Piper's hands.

"Prue, I didn't want to show you," I whispered sadly, "I really wish I hadn't."

"No, it's--" she began but couldn't finish. She tried to recompose herself and catch her breath. Piper and I watched her pant, our hearts fretting in concern. After minutes of waiting, Prue's gaze finally landed on my contrite face. "I can't imagine what else you've been through," she said softly.

"Hell. Literally," I answered with a grim laugh.

Both of the sisters remained frozen, both of them staring at me with distressed faces. Piper broke the tension and turned to Prue, sighing heavily, before asking, "Are you okay?"

Prue nodded discouragingly, causing Piper to give her a look of concern. "Piper, I'm okay. Could you leave Delilah and me alone for a while, please?" - Piper opened her mouth to retaliate but Prue spoke before the middle sister could - "I promise, we'll be good. And I promise I'm fine."

Sighing again, Piper reluctantly turned to leave. "No more memory-sharing, okay?" she told Prue and me. Prue rolled her eyes while I gave her a reassuring smile. She closed the door silently, giving us a fake glare before shutting it.

As soon as the door was completely sealed and Piper's footsteps were down the stairs, I tried to apologize to Prue. "Prue, I--"

"Shh," she shushed me, placing her index finger to my lips. The taste of her skin made my stomach flip wildly. My eyes were rolling back. Unexpectedly, my lips pushed together and kissed her finger lightly. I opened my eyes, and I was expecting to see her turn away or gawk at me in disgust, but she didn't. Her finger remained in place, and she looked nowhere near disgusted. A small smile graced her lips.

-----

The next chapter, I have to say, is really good... and really yummy... and I think you can guess why... ;) BUT! I need to see some **reviews** first. So make me happy, and I'll make you happy. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Shawntail - I promise, dear, you'll enjoy this chapter! :D

anexandra - Aw, you're right; they totally do! :) Haha, a genius? I highly doubt it, but thank you for the compliment! :)

2014NickiandVicki - Oh, I'm pretty well, thanks. :) School's bogus and not allowing me to write and update as much as I'd like to, but I'm trying! :) I'm so glad you like it and I can't wait to see other reviews from you later on!

This chapter is definitely a favorite of mine... It's kind of deliciously beautiful. ;)

Please leave reviews!

-----

Fast, shallow breaths were slipping from my mouth. 'I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that,' I was thinking rapidly. 'But she tastes so good...' The saltiness from the rain and the sugary-sweetness from her honey-scented body lotion were teasing my taste buds.

Prue's finger lingered on my lips, almost daring me to kiss it again. Her smile was teasing and innocent, but she knew exactly what she was doing. I moaned quietly, aching to taste her. "Prue..."

She removed her finger, slowly pulling it down to the bed; my lips were tempted to follow it but I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already had. Confidently, she leaned forward and, tenderly, placed her soft lips upon mine. I closed my eyes and moaned again. God, she was delicious... My hands roamed up her shoulders and I leapt onto her, my bum placed on her thighs. Prue slightly gasped into my mouth, yet she didn't object, but I realized I shouldn't have been pushing this so quickly. I pulled away, using a lot of self-control, and climbed off of her, feeling ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, I sh-shouldn't have done that," I apologized meekly.

Licking her lips with her tongue, Prue smirked. "You know, you apologize way too much," she replied and slinked closer.

Wetness was slipping onto my underwear - I was becoming so damp. Before she reached me, somehow I said, "No, Prue... wait." She stopped dead in her tracks, slightly alarmed. My hormones were running wild, and my blood was racing through the veins underneath my skin. But I had to stop whatever was going to happen! "I don't-- I can't--" I mumbled out words, looking away.

"What is it? Are we moving too fast?" she asked nicely.

Swallowing, I said softly, "I just feel like... this isn't how it's supposed to be." I looked back at her, seeing her shoulders slump down and her green eyes worry. "I... care about you... a lot," I continued. "And after what happened with Belth-- Cole, I don't want to get hurt again."

There was more of a spark in her eyes when I finished. "First of all," Prue began, "don't compare me to Cole. Ever." I smiled pathetically, looking away again as my cheeks grew pink. "And you don't have to worry, because I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I swear to you. You don't deserve to be hurt anymore, Delilah. I think I lo--"

_No, you don't._ Quickly, my head jolted to face hers, worry and anger flushing my face.

Prue tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away. "Delilah--"

"No," I replied defiantly. "I'm tired of it! I'm tired of people saying that they love me or care about me, okay? No one does!" The rage was building inside of me along with the tears filling my eyes. My breathing was quickening even more. "No one cares, Prue. They only say that to have another piece of me. A-another shot to get inside of me!" I had to pause to take a breath. "W-why would they even want me? I'm tainted, obscene, scarred!"

I wanted to cry, but I was too angry. The words felt like acid shooting from my mouth; it was stinging after every syllable.

"You want to know what I think?" Prue spoke calmly and kept her eyes on me.

Exhaling shakily, I asked in a quiet voice, "What?"

"I think that you're stunning, in more ways than one." My arms stopped shaking as I listened. "You've survived hell. I admire you for being so brave and strong. The Source will pay for the ways that he's tortured you. My sisters and I will vanquish him, I swear. And, Delilah, how can you even say those things about yourself? You're--"

"A slut? Whore? A piece of trash?" I offered heatedly.

"No," she said, her hand moving up to stroke back a strand of hair resting over one of my eyes. "You're beautiful."

Scoffing disbelievingly, I replied, "No, I'm not."

"Yes," she objected, louder than me, "You are. And, honestly, I think... I'm falling in love with you."

I shook my head. "Stop, don't--"

But before I could finish, her lips were against mine, kissing me sweetly. I moaned softly, enjoying the taste again. Her tongue poked at my closed lips, and I immediately allowed her inside. Her sweet, pink organ explored the inside of my mouth, barely missing an inch of my flesh. The heat of rage had faded from my face, and all I could do was try to remember to breathe. She was probing every inch of my mouth, caressing my gums and tongue with her own. After long seconds, she pulled away, leaving me breathless. "Do you want me to stop now?" she asked in a teasing tone.

It took a moment to stop my head from spinning. Once it quit, I couldn't help but smile. "Of course I don't want you to. But--"

"Delilah, don't object to me loving you. Honestly, have you ever felt loved by the person that you were making love with?" she asked.

"'Making love with?'" I said with a scoff. "'Love' doesn't have anything to do with what goes on down there; demons don't love."

She nodded. "So I take it you don't know what it feels like?"

"N-no," I replied, my insides turning into jelly. "I guess I don't."

"Well then," she said, beaming, "Let me show you." She grew closer, her face centimeters from mine, her hot breath along my jaw. "I'll be gentle, okay?" she offered soothingly, allowing me to relax a bit. Her mouth kissed along my jawline up to my ear, and she nibbled faintly. My eyes were rolling back again, lost in ecstasy. I moaned approvingly as her tongue slithered along my earlobe and back down my jaw to my neck. Prue's mouth sucked at the veins in my neck, making me moan. She was doing it so expertly and knew exactly where to please me.

Her fingers traced down my sides to the hem of my black t-shirt as she continued to suckle my neck. Before lifting up the article of clothing, she looked at me seriously. The confidence was turning into wariness on her face. Her mouth opened to ask me something, but I smiled and reassured her, "It's okay."

The bold smile returned as she slowly lifted the damp cloth over my head, revealing my bare chest. Flushing a deep shade of red, I mumbled, "I'm not allowed to wear a bra..."

Noticing my deep blush, she kissed me passionately. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetie," she replied when she pulled away. "Remember? You're beautiful."

Still a dark red, I leaned back onto the bed, pressing my cold, exposed back onto the blanket. Prue crawled over me, careful not to hurt me in the process. She placed her gentle mouth on the space just below my neck and retreated downward, still rather slowly, barely missing an inch of my slightly sodden skin. I couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to know that she wasn't doing this just to pleasure herself; she was doing it for me.

Her mouth had wandered over to my breasts. Much to the dissatisfaction of the sex-crazed demons, my breasts were small. I guessed that they enjoyed more flesh to squeeze and torment during their stay with me, for they usually gripped my mounds roughly, hoping that they'd suddenly grow bigger.

Astonishingly, my face flushed even more when I noticed there were purple-and-yellowish grip marks that were imprinted along my breasts and around my nipples. Prue noticed them as well and lightly grazed over them with her fingers. The cherry-red color was leaving my face as she gingerly caressed my injured chest. "Prue..." I breathed and whimpered.

Prue's fingers stopped. "Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?" she asked nervously.

"Mm... not at all," I said softly, attempting to smile but I felt so self-conscious about my body in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing me earnestly.

"I-I--" I stuttered, my chest rising and falling a bit quicker now. She was on top of me, awaiting my answer. I could see the curving of her breasts under her shirt, and a small raindrop had been traveling down from her hair down her collar bone to her bosom. I opened my mouth, silently wishing I could catch it, but closed it quickly, biting down on my bottom lip. Her face hadn't changed; she was still very curious. "I feel... ashamed," I blurted out quietly.

"Ashamed?" she asked, looking aghast. A smile curved across her lips, though. "How can you be ashamed?"

"Well... my..." I glanced down at my chest. "And--" But she caught my mouth with hers and kissed me passionately before I could finish.

When she pulled away, she licked her lips. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," she said fondly. Her fingers began to massage my chest again, slowly and tenderly. She kept her eyes on mine as she did this, her lips curved happily.

Prue's finger stroked near the swollen, pink nub of my left breast cautiously. Approvingly, I let out a lascivious moan, closing my eyes. I could feel her breath upon my nub, slow and light. Tingles were wrapped up in my body, while my nipples erected and ached. Her soft tongue flicked the left nub tauntingly, causing me to gasp and arch my back, then she moved to the right and repeated. "Prue... oh..." I moaned quietly, trying my best not to cry out too loudly to disturb Piper.

As if she detected my hesitance, Prue stopped her actions, unfortunately, and kissed lightly up my neck to my jawline again. Between kisses, she said, "You - know - you - can - be - louder - if - you'd - like." Greedily, she grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. "I don't want to bother Piper," I replied, my eyes glancing toward the door as though I sensed her there.

"She's off with Leo, now," she said, radiating with confidence.

"Are you--" I gasped suddenly as I felt Prue's hands cup my breasts in her hands and circulate my pink stubs with her thumbs. "Oh-oh my... god," I muttered breathlessly.

"Yes, I am sure," she answered, still beaming, and lowered her head back to my neck and kissed it lovingly while touching my mounds in her hands.

Minutes later, Prue moved down past my chest to my waist. She took notice of the long, pale scar along my stomach. Weakly rubbing her finger over it, she whispered, "This is where..." I nodded unhappily. It was where my father had savagely thrust his hand into me and destroyed my unborn child. Prue kissed the faded wound before coming across my jeans. Impressively, she jerked them off in a quick motion. My underwear was so soaked, you'd think I'd been wearing only it when I was caught in the rain. "Well well, Miss Delilah," Prue said, eyeing the dampened cloth and smirking, "I must be doing pretty well?"

I hummed amusingly and replied, "Miss Halliwell, I get wet just looking at you."

Giggling, she kissed me affectionately while her fingers pulled down my underwear, exposing my entire body to her. She pulled away, taking in every inch, every curve. Every scar. There weren't many wounds, but the ones I did have were gruesome. "Delilah..." she breathed ever so quietly, unhappiness glazing my name.

My lip quivered as I fought away tears. I moved my hands to my thighs where most of the marks were. "I'm sorry," I whispered, biting my lip.

"No..." she cried quietly, touching my fingers with her own. "It's not your fault. I wish you could've come to us sooner, however. They look so painful..." she said regretfully. "May I?" she asked kindly. Her green eyes were comforting and encouraging. Smiling meekly, I nodded. Prue lifted up my hands with hers, kissed them lightly, then placed them near my sides.

Her mouth wandered along my thighs, kissing my pale skin. It crossed over to where the diamond-shaped faded wound from my memory before was placed. The once-bloody lesion was now a lavender pink color. Prue kissed it lovingly, gently, making my heart flutter inside my ribcage.

She kissed along other discolored marks, giving each one affectionate attention. Her mouth made its way to my inner thighs, where she cast another look up at me before continuing. My hands were gripping her bed's sheets, prepared for her to take me. Slowly, ever so slowly, she licked along my dripping slit. "Mmm..." she hummed with satisfaction.

"Oh, Prue, don't tease me," I said softly, playfully sounding angered. I gasped out as she did it again - possibly even slower than before. I groaned in great pleasure.

Prue eyed up at me, smirking devilishly, then I could feel her tongue slip into my folds and tickle inside. "Prue!" I cried out, lost in bliss, arching my back off of the bed uncontrollably.

"Do you enjoy that?" she asked, peering over my open legs and exposed chest, smirking still.

Nodding vigorously, I moaned, "Yes."

She bent back down between my thighs and did the same movement repeatedly, sending me into fits of pleasure. I could feel her tongue slither through my pussy like a snake, tasting every spot the muscle could reach. Fumbling with the sheets, I groaned loudly and tried not to climax so quickly. She lapped steadily at my folds and ignored my whimpering urges for her to quicken her licks. "Slow..." she said with her voice muffled.

"Oh, Prue, must you - oh! - tease me?" I retaliated, clenching the thin sheets in my fingers as she continued the sluggish assault. I felt her teeth bite my clit gingerly, and I arched my back, moaning loudly, "Ohh!"

The knot of bliss was churning in my gut, threatening to spill my juices at any second. "P-Prue... I think I'm cum-cumming..." I muttered, gasping for much-needed breath while she nibbled at my tiny organ.

Her dark hair poked out from between my legs as her green orbs locked with mine. Dribbles of my juices were slipping off her arched lips. "Well, we can't have that so soon, can we?" she taunted sweetly, teasingly wiping at a corner of her lip with her thumb, then placing the digit inside her hot mouth.

"Mm," I whimpered hotly, glaring at her in brief anger. Then she dropped her hand from her mouth and placed it upon my hot, sacred crotch, rubbing along its lips. Gasping quietly, my back arched off the bed again, and I clamped my eyes closed. "Touch me, Prue!" I begged, snapping my eyes open.

"Like this?" One of her fingers crept through my slit and massaged the inside delicately.

"Y-YES! Just like that!" I cried. I felt like I was on fire all over my body.

Her finger caressed my walls, stroking firmly but not too roughly. She added another finger and proceeded to pet me inside while her eyes stared pleasingly at me, my face contorted with eagerness and pleasure. Her head leaned down to catch a nipple, licking it with her tongue as her fingers moved a bit faster.

Through clenched teeth, I was nearly screaming. "Ohh! P-Prue... faster..." I urged, bucking my hips wildly to meet her strokes.

"Slow," she mumbled again, this time with my breast between her smile. Her pace slowed, much to my dislike, and I let her know I was angered by shrieking. "Hmm," she said, kissing my nipple once more, "You're angry?" She was teasing again.

My hands raked through my hair; I was getting so close. "Prue, please," I whined.

"Please what?" she said faintly back, grinning. She moved to the other breast and bit it gently, causing me to whimper in anticipation. Giggling lightly, she added, "I love your whimpers."

"Please... love me," I said, adding a whimper out of hopefulness.

She went back to the faster pace she was at moments before. Her mouth caught mine, and our tongues fought with each other, until she won and had her way with me. Her free hand had gone up to my breast and began to fondle it kindly, giving it the attention it begged for. Another finger was inside me now, and the three digits managed to hit my most pleasuring spot inside me. I cried into Prue's mouth in sheer delight at once. Her mouth moved away from mine to my ear where she whispered nicely, "Scream some more."

With her lips tracing my neck veins, one of her hands kneading my breast, and the other with three fingers gently forcing themselves through my wetness and hitting my g-spot at such a force that it felt absolutely amazing and didn't hurt at all, I cried out her name and climaxed.

Prue removed her lips from my skin and lapped at my juices upon her bed and along my labia. Panting heavily, I tried to catch my breath and muttered pleasingly, "Thank you."

That brilliant smirk was upon her face as she told me, "My pleasure."

We shared another deep kiss before she laid beside me, wrapping my naked form in her arms. "Have you ever done this before?" I asked innocently. "You were very... amazing," I added breathlessly, snuggling closer to her chest.

"No, I haven't. I just know what I like to feel like, and figured you must like the same things," she said. Her hand was rubbing along my stomach, tracing the long scar. "Have you?" she asked, sounding almost hesitant.

"Uh... twice," I answered. "One was a female warlock - she was... very strange," I admitted, hearing Prue sniff amusingly. "And the other was a fury-demon hybrid-thing, but she had come at the same time as another demon, and they ended up killing each other... So, I guess that means only once."

"Well, twice, now," Prue offered, and I could hear the smile on her face.

"Yeah," I whispered happily. Outlining along the hem of her shirt with my finger, I asked eagerly, "Can I have my turn now?"

"You want more?" she asked.

"More of you," I replied, pulling myself up and latching my lips onto hers. I pulled away after mere seconds, noticing that her eyes had closed and fluttered open excitedly.

"I was... kind of thinking I should take a shower," she said, smirking. "Would you like to join me?"

"Like you even needed to ask that!" I said with a scoff.

Grinning, Prue got off the bed, me following closely behind. She peeked out the door, wagged her finger at me to come with her, and led me into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water, vapor already rising to the ceiling.

Prue twirled around and faced me. Tempting me, she slowly lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her lacy, white bra. She slipped out of her jeans easily, and stood there, bare in her undergarments. And slowly, ever so slowly, she unclasped her bra from behind her, letting it fall to the floor as well. Her breasts were a bit more full than mine with prominent, erect nipples. The white thong that she had worn was, also, now discarded. I felt like I shouldn't even exist with her standing there, looking like a goddess.

Advancing away from me and toward the open shower, she asked, "Coming?"

'Possibly...' I thought nervously, glancing down at my groin to see if I had. A bit flushed, I nodded and entered the shower with her. The warm water spraying upon my skin enlightened me, along with the beautiful body standing beside me. She leaned her wet body into mine, slipped her hand behind my back, and kissed me full on the mouth. I pulled away, panting shallowly, and said sassily, "It's my turn."

I noticed a washcloth on the rack in the corner, snatched it, and applied cherry body wash to the center before smothering it in my hands, soapy suds squirting down my forearm. I placed the cloth along her damp neck, lathering it with pale pink suds. My hand curved down her shoulder to her breasts. I took one of her swollen nubs into my mouth, playing with it between my tongue and teeth, while I squeezed her other mound with the frothy cloth. Leaning herself against the wall, Prue shuddered and moaned, and it was music to my ears.

Sliding the cloth down her belly, along with my own tongue, I made my way to her wet crotch. I could tell she was not as wet as I was but quite close. Teasing her as she had me, I dipped my tongue into her sweetness, tasting her tangy juices. She moaned again, grasping my head to push me further. "Uh uh," I teased and mocked her, "'Slow.'"

Prue growled playfully before my tongue plunged deeper into her hole, and that had her gasping and groaning. Stifling a giggle, I proceeded to taste her, and how wonderful she tasted. I moved up her slit to where her clitoris lay, begging for touch. I suckled on the small organ; Prue purred my name in pleasure, "Delilah..."

Discarding the washcloth without care, my hand inched toward her pussy, and I inserted two fingers inside her, thrusting in as far as they could reach before pulling back out and repeating. Prue's legs were giving out; her breathing was wavering and pant-like; she was moaning and nearly shouting out in bliss. My tongue continued to assault her clit, sucking on it like her nipples before. Her walls were clamping down on my fingers as I carried on with my thrusts, now hitting her sensitive g-spot. "Oh, oh, Delilah, unh!" she groaned before cumming on my awaiting mouth and hand.

Her juices lathered my face like the shower's water, only it was much more delicious. Sticking my fingers in my mouth, I sucked off the remaining fluids, and smiled at Prue cockily. "How did I do?"

The smirk returned again across her glowing face. "Amazingly. I feel I should repay you... some more."

My eyes widened in surprise and passion. She pulled me up, and captured me in yet another affectionate kiss. I could feel her hand trail down my stomach to my still-wet pussy. Quickly, she entered two fingers inside of me, causing me to yelp in shock. She pulled away from the kiss immediately but kept her fingers in. "Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

Shaking my head reassuringly, I responded, "No, no, I'm just... surprised. What happened to 'slow'?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it so quickly," she said quietly, looking guilty and angry at herself. It was like the confidence melted from her face.

"Prue, no, I said it's okay, and I mean it," I replied, lifting her chin to mine and pecking her lips sweetly. "It's okay," I repeated, and I used my hand to guide hers slowly in and out of me.

I whimpered again - half because I knew she liked it, and half because I couldn't help it. The smile returned. Slightly, but it returned. She seemed to be doing the gentle thrusts on her own now, which was good because my strength was giving out by each one. "Prue," I whispered hoarsely and whimpered again. Her thrusts were going faster; her eyes were on me, catching any sign of discontent or pain on my face.

Unsteadily, I attempted to wrap my legs around her waist to get her inside me even more. Suddenly, after Prue took notice of my uneasy efforts, with the wave of her other, motionless hand, my legs were now where they wanted to be. Through my moans, I muttered, "W-what?"

"My power," she whispered, smirking her infamous smirk.

I didn't have time to think; I was wrapped up in too much contentment. With the help of her power, I was able to buck my hips at the same speed of her thrusts. My orgasm was so near now that she was hitting my pleasure point with the tips of her digits. "Prue!" I screamed as I came, feeling absolutely exhausted. Through my pants, I whispered happily, "Thank you... again."

She kissed me and replied, "Thank you."

Prue shut off the water, and we both retreated into towels before heading back into her room. She removed her towel swiftly and snuggled herself into the bed, underneath the covers. "Join me?" she asked, her eyes flirting with me.

"Absolutely," I told her, and I slipped off my towel before crawling into her open arms. I cuddled close to her breasts, wrapped my arms around her waist, and, for once in a long time - maybe even the only time - I felt completely safe.

-----

Are you in love yet? :D Please review if you have the chance! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Shawntail - Thank you, m'dear. :) You're cute, too. :D

2014NickiandVicki - Aww, aren't they? I know; I just love them. :) Thanks for the review!

anexandra - HAHA! Awesome! :D I'm glad you're enjoying their relationship as much as I am. :) By the way, what's PMS? I know you keep saying it, and I keep forgetting to ask what it means! haha.

There's no sex in this chapter, sorry. :) Can't make you guys _that_ happy all the time! But there's definitely some drama brooding up. ;) Keep up with the reviews, guys. I love them as much as I love you!

Enjoy!

-----

The morning sun rose through the blinds in Prue's bedroom. Unaware, at first, that I was, I had been smiling as soon as my eyes had opened to the harsh light. The memories of last night were flooding into my brain: the lovely smell of her skin and hair, the tender touches of her hands along my body, the safe embrace inside her arms. I rolled over to the other side of the bed, hoping to see Prue's beautiful face staring back, but she wasn't. No one was there. Bending forward quickly, I glanced around the sides of the bed, naively believing that she was only hiding from me. Then I gasped and clutched the blanket over my bare chest as I caught the eyes of someone staring at me from at the end of Prue's bed. And it wasn't Prue.

The dirty-gold hair color and bold look were awfully familiar to me. "Jarrod?" I asked in a frightened whisper. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?!"

"Keeping an eye on you," he said, his mouth curving into a smirk nowhere as cute as Prue's.

"What does that mean? Are you spying on me? Where's Prue?" The words were coming out nonstop.

"Quiet!" he hushed me, glimpsing at the door. "The middle one is downstairs in the kitchen, and I can't risk being seen... and neither can you," he added with a wicked sneer.

I reddened immediately. "That's not fair, and it's disgusting, too! You can't just watch me!"

His lips stretched. "Oh, yes, I can. Your father has told me to keep an eye on you, and I'm enjoying it." That ridiculous smile was planted firmly on his confident face. "'Well, well, Miss Delilah. I must be doing well,'" he mocked, sounding exactly like Prue. "'Miss Halliwell, I get wet just looking at you,'" he added, again mockingly, only this time using my voice.

Feeling offended and sick, I bit down on my lips to keep the vomit down. "This is an outrage! You don't have any right," I muttered softly but strictly.

He chuckled. "Delilah, I'm not here to torment you. The scene was beautiful really. So full of... _lust._"

"No! It was not lust, it was love," I snapped.

"That's what that was, hmm? The way you just let her do that to you after knowing her - what, how long? A day? My, yes, love just blooms that quickly, doesn't it?" He was enjoying this way too much.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"I have, yes," he said, looking amused, "but that's only in fairytales, dear Delilah, and you're life is nothing close to a fairytale."

I bit down harder on my lips, nearly drawing blood because I was so angry.

"Anyway," he said with a sigh, "The Source believes--"

"He's watching, too?" I interjected quickly.

He bit his lip to look as though he was pondering. "I'm not sure, to be honest. The Seer might have been sending him messages or telling him," he told me. "Anyway," he continued, shaking the thoughts away, "The Source believes that Prue is falling for you already, much sooner than planned. Do not mess it up," he added warningly.

'I hope not,' I thought. I imagined how Prue would feel, knowing that she was being watched as well. She'd feel betrayed, hurt. Unknowingly, I thought loudly _I don't wish to cause her any more pain.  
_

A nasty chuckle filled the room as I wished I could've taken the thought back. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!" Jarrod jeered in a low octave. "You've fallen for the witch!"

I turned my face away, feeling it redden. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't protest or deny what he said.

"Quiet now, are you? I wonder what it is with these Halliwells. First Belthazor, the bloody traitor, and now The Source's weak daughter? Must be the human blood you both share. I remember telling The Source that he should've just had his way with that wench of a mother of yours, and then destroyed her."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" I shouted.

Jarrod's eyes darted to the door again before, within nanoseconds, clutching my neck in his grasp tightly. "I said to be quiet!" he scolded quietly as I gasped for breath.

Distantly, I heard Piper call my name in worry, her feet coming up the stairs.

Letting go of my neck, allowing me to breathe raggedly, Jarrod whispered, "I'll be back," and shimmered away.

"Delilah?" Piper asked suddenly in a muffled voice, knocking on the door.

Still breathing roughly, I sputtered out, "D-don't come i-in! I'm n-not dr-dressed."

"Oh... okay," she said unsurely. "Are you okay? I heard you yelling."

"Yeah, I'm f-fine. I'll-I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Her footsteps descended down the hall and the stairs.

Sighing in relief, I fell back onto the bed. 'Damn Jarrod,' I thought angrily to myself, 'Damn my father and The Seer. Damn them all!' I rose from the bed slowly, the smell of Prue's flesh getting fainter by each inch I'd move away. After glancing around the room to prove to myself that Jarrod was positively gone, I picked up my discarded clothes from last night and put them back on before leaving the room and walking timidly down to the kitchen.

I immediately saw Piper behind the counter and the wonderful scent of her cooking filled my nostrils again, making my stomach growl. Without looking at Piper, I trudged over to the table and took a seat, keeping my eyes on my hands. A plate was suddenly placed in front of me, looking absolutely delicious. "Wow... thank you," I said softly, admiring the plate.

She took a seat on the opposite side of the table, a warm smile on her face. "You're very welcome," she said kindly. "Would you like coffee?"

Giving her a questioning look, I repeated, "Coffee?"

Her smile broadened. "I'll get some for you to try."

Moments later, she placed a thick glass cup beside my plate, steam filling the air. I examined the inside of the cup: the liquid was a very dark brown, like the color of Prue's hair. I smiled at that.

Before lifting up the hot mug, Piper stated warningly, "Careful! It's hot!"

I glanced at her in confusion, took a sip, and nearly spat it back out. It tasted horrible! And it nearly incinerated my tongue. "Eek!" I squeaked, dropping the coffee back onto the table, panting like a dog.

Piper chuckled, attempting to cover her face with her hands. "I'm sorry," she managed to say through her giggles.

"You did that on purpose?" I asked, giving her a glare of sarcastic-anger.

Sighing after her laughing fit, grinning from ear to ear, she replied, "Guilty. I thought you might actually like it, but I guess not. The fruit should help."

I ate the berries from off my plate quickly, and she was right, it was soothing on my tingled tongue. The rest of the breakfast was exquisite, just as the other night's dinner. I helped Piper clean our dishes near the sink when we finished. Drying her hands with a rag, she asked, "Would you mind telling me why you were yelling this morning?" Her tone was motherly - stern but gentle.

"A nightmare," I said without thinking.

She was surprised by how quickly I answered, and almost looked at me suspiciously, but didn't press on. "I was thinking we could spend the day together, since Prue's working--"

"That's why she's gone?"

"Yes," she responded, "but she'll be done around five, I imagine. And who knows when Phoebe and Cole will come back."

My stomach churned at the thought of Belthazor.

"I was hoping we could go shopping," Piper added with a smile. "Just hang out." I looked around uncomfortably. "Don't worry, we'll have fun," she said reassuringly.

Reluctantly, I followed Piper out the door and into her vehicle. We drove with only the noise of a pop song on the radio. I kept my eyes on the outside world, my thoughts still lingering on when Jarrod had arrived before. We came to a sudden stop at a large building. Piper removed her car keys from the small slot, placed them in her small bag, and opened her door. I did the same with my door, only with much more hesitance. I flinched at the sunlight and forced my arms over my eyes. "You alright?" Piper asked, suddenly appearing beside me.

"The sun," I said, still flinching.

I caught a glimpse of her hair waving as though she'd turned her head to look at the monstrous ball of light. She turned back, grabbed my hand, and ushered me into the large building. I sighed in relief when we went through the doors, away from the horrible brightness. "You're still not used to it, I see," Piper said.

"I never thought it would be so big and bright and... sunny," I mumbled.

Piper smirked at my silliness. "Let's go look for some new clothes," she offered kindly, then led the way toward a store.

Piper rummaged through the wide assortment of shirts while I mingled over to the lingerie. I felt the lacy fabrics between my fingertips, imagining how Prue's face would look if I wore them. "Prue has a thing for lavender, I think," the voice of the middle Charmed One whispered in my ear, the smirk plain in her voice.

Eagerly, I pulled a lavender, see-through gown off of the rack, eyeing it with excitement. "Does she?" I asked, my eyes twinkling.

"Mm-hmm," she added, eyeing the piece as well. "Would you like to buy it?"

Blushing faintly, I nodded and gave it to her. We paid for my new clothes that Piper had bought for me and carried it over to an ice cream shop, where we bought two cones. "Mmm, this is really good!" I said, admiring the sweet delicacy. "Nothing like what you make, though," I added to Piper, who laughed, thinking I was joking. "No, really! Your cooking as fantastic! Are you a chef?"

"Thank you. No, I'm not. Right now I own a club called P3, named after Prue, Phoebe, and me." She sighed contently before carrying on, "I love cooking, I always have, but I like where I am right now, too."

I nodded slowly, understanding her. Timidly, I asked her, "Are you-- Er... how do you feel about Prue and me?"

She hesitated before answering, staring deeply into her chocolate ice cream. "I'm happy if Prue's happy," she answered simply. "And I can tell you make her feel that way. Before she left this morning, she had this glowing-look in her face... like she was on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin her day, and I have you to thank for that." She smiled a sincere smile my way.

"But she's never liked a woman before?"

"Not that I know of," Piper said, looking almost unsure. "I think Prue's only ever loved one person and that was our childhood friend Andy. He died a few years ago," she said sadly. "And since then, Prue's been looking for Mr. Perfect, the perfect guy out there for her." She paused, looked into her ice cream again, then smiled. "I suppose her problem was she was looking for _Mr._ Perfect."

I reddened again and nearly dropped the cone onto my lap. Another question popped into my head. "Do you think Phoebe's upset?"

"About the whole Cole-incident yesterday? Probably. But she'll get over it once she hears the entire story, I think." Then she asked me seriously, "Do you still love Cole?"

"I'm not sure if I ever really did love him. Well..." I groaned and sighed. "Cole was the only demon that didn't just have his way with me when he entered through my bedroom doors. He was polite, asked me questions, told me he wouldn't hurt me," I said quietly, my eyes watering. "I hoped that we would be together for as long as we could, but he had jobs to do, and I had my own purpose of living. I think he tried to kill so many innocents and witches just to be able to see me, as horrible as that sounds." I sniffled and wiped away the wetness between my eyelids. "He didn't come back for a long time after he told me The Triad were giving him another job involving three witches.

"And that must've been when he fell in love with Phoebe?" I inquired, no longer very hungry.

"Yeah," Piper replied, wiping her lips with white paper. "Prue was very skeptical about him since the beginning, but she's always watched out for Phoebe and me so I didn't think much of it. Then, when we figured out he was the mighty Belthazor, we went to vanquish him, and _thought_ Phoebe did."

"Thought?" I echoed.

"She didn't really; she faked his death," Piper said, tossing her empty cone into the bin.

"Whoa," I breathed, following her motion. "She didn't tell you?"

"No, not for a while. Everyone thought that he was gone. After she told Prue and me, we were both really worried and really angry, but Phoebe swore that she was over him. Ha, sure she was," Piper said with a loud laugh. "He eventually came back, and Phoebe couldn't deny that she still loved him, and so far he's been trying to be good."

We strolled down the pathway of the building. "Prue still doesn't like him, though, right?" I asked.

"She doesn't trust him," the Charmed One responded but added thoughtfully, "He did try to kill us, that's true, but he'd never hurt Phoebe."

I nodded slowly, taking all of this in. We walked to the exit of the building and to the car. Piper's purse began to make a weird-ringing noise, causing me to jump unexpectedly. She laughed and said, "Sorry, my cell phone." She started talking into the small device to some person, mumbling "yes" and "sure" and "mm-hmm." Sighing deeply, she closed the phone and shoved it into her bag. "I guess I have to go to work and order more drinks since we're running out, and my fellow employees don't want to. So much for a day off, huh?" she huffed. My mouth curved into a small smile. Noticing my animated look, she teased, "Want to come with?"

"Sure!" I said, a bit over-excitedly.

Piper smiled and we drove toward P3.

The inside of the building was so creative with all of the colors and lights. The stage had a bunch of speakers, instruments, and a microphone. Piper immediately walked behind the long tables in the center as I perched myself on one of the tall stools, nearly falling off. The middle sister excused herself after she grabbed a list of phone numbers and went into a smaller office on the other side of the club.

My eyes wandered over to the stage again where a black piano was positioned. I stood slowly, peering around for Piper, and walked over to the big instrument. I sat on the small stool and ran my fingers over the white and black keys. Without bothering to look up, I began to play a dark melody, my fingers moving at the speed of light. I hummed along to the haunting tune, harmonizing as I ended with a few light notes. Then there was clapping that brought me back into reality, frightening me and making me jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Prue," I breathed, a warm smile curving across my face. She walked onto the stage and pulled me into a tender hug. I forced my face into her neck, inhaling her sweet honey scent. Moaning quietly, I pulled away.

She turned to the piano and said in an amazed tone, "Wow, I can't believe how great you sounded! I mean, it was really gloomy and dark, but wonderfully played. You had a piano?"

"Yeah," I said, examining the instrument once more. "It was one of the only things my father allowed me to have."

"Your voice is beautiful, too," Prue commented.

Flushing, I shook my head. "No, it's not."

"Of course it is!" Prue declared and walked behind me before wrapping her arms around my stomach and placing her head on my shoulder, her lips near my neck. "Everything about you is beautiful," she whispered affectionately.

I trembled in her grasp, loving the feeling of her upon my skin again. Then I remembered that Jarrod may be watching us, and I pulled away. She looked at me in concern, as though she hurt me or I was displeased for some bizarre reason. I attempted to change the subject as I placed my hands inside my pockets, "Um... how was work? Is it five already?"

"It was fine..." she answered questioningly, "And no, it's not, but I convinced my boss that I wanted to leave early. It's two."

"Oh, Prue, what are you doing here?" Piper called, letting me briefly off the hook. She raked a hand through her brunette hair frustratingly and rambled about her conversation with the people she'd been talking to, claiming that they'd put her on hold over a million times. "But anyway," she said with a dramatic sigh, "what's up? It's only two, why are you here? And how'd you know I-- _we_ would be here?"

"My boss let me go early since I finished my shoot. I drove by here before going home and noticed your car outside and figured it was you and Delilah." She was still eyeing me curiously, while I struggled to not look toward her eyes.

"Well I'm done now, so we can head home. Maybe Phoebe's back," Piper said cheerfully, though Prue and I were feeling much more different.

As we left the club, Piper headed into her car, while Prue led me into hers. The ride home was quiet. I opened my mouth a few times to tell Prue that I was okay, that I just didn't want to hurt her more than I already was, but I couldn't. Prue glimpsed at me every other moment, but would turn away to watch the road.

When we reached the house, Piper had already gone inside with the shopping bags from earlier. "You guys went shopping, I see," Prue observed while undoing her safety belt, no real emotion in her voice.

"Yes," I said weakly. "Prue..." I began.

"What?" she asked, sounding almost irritated.

I bit down on my lip as it started to shake and water formed in my eyes. "Please don't be angry," I managed to whisper.

Her expression became contorted with sympathy as she leaned over and wrapped me up with her arms. She whispered her apology and hushed me as I cried in her arms. "I'm not angry, okay. I thought you were trying to tell me something when you pulled away earlier, something negative," she said as she held me.

I didn't say anything as she cuddled me in her safe arms. When I stopped my weeping, we pulled away from each other and walked into the house, hand in hand. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that Belthazor was back, standing in the entrance. He heard the door open and turned around, casting a nervous glance between Prue, me, and our embracing hands. He gawked some more before stuttering, "Ph-Phoebe's in th-the kitchen," and managing a weak smug.

Prue let go of my hand and stood between Belthazor and me, staring at me with her green eyes. "Are you alright?" I nodded hastily in response. "Do you want to come with me to the kitchen or stay here?" she asked.

I peered over her shoulder to Belthazor, who was gazing back. "Go on in the kitchen. I'll be okay out here," I said, trying to sound confident.

The eldest sister cast me a nervous look before turning away. Belthazor squinted after her until she was out of sight then turned to me. "So... what's your deal here, Delilah?" he asked seriously.

"I don't see why it's any of your business, Belthazor," I hissed. My body apparently hadn't forgotten that I was pissed at him still.

"Oh, I think it is," he said sharply, advancing towards me. "You came here for a reason, and I think it has to do with the Charmed Ones."

"That has nothing to do with you," I replied icily and walked backward.

He followed me, inching closer and closer. "Actually, it does. Because if it involves them, then it involves Phoebe, and no one is going to hurt her," he said defiantly.

"Oh, really, Belthazor? Or Cole? How does it feel to be 'good'? Yeah, like you ever could be."

"I am," he said matter-of-factly. "Is that what you're supposed to be being? 'Good'? What does Daddy have up his sleeve for his little princess?"

"'Daddy,'" I spat quickly, "isn't doing this. I escaped."

"You expect me to believe that!" He grew even closer to me, nearly pushing me up against the door. "You have no way of getting up here unless you had help, and _no one_ would help you. Now... why are you here?"

I was gasping softly now, feeling him so close to me after all this time. His body was millimeters from mine, so close... so close... "Stop!" I cried.

"What the hell?!" yelled Prue, running into the hall, along with Phoebe while Piper ran down the stairs, to where Belthazor and I stood. Prue waved her hand and sent Belthazor flying into the other room. As I heard Phoebe shout, "Hey!" Prue stood before me, pushing strands of black hair out of my face. "Are you okay?" she asked in her motherly-tone.

"Yeah," I said softly, keeping my eyes only on the oldest Charmed One. Using my telepathic power, I asked Prue _Does Phoebe know about me?_

She jumped awkwardly as this happened, gave me a disapproving smile, then mouthed, 'I'm not sure yet.'

Phoebe and Belthazor reappeared in the hall. Belthazor was rubbing his head angrily, sneering at me. "Prue, you didn't have to do that," Phoebe said hotly in her boyfriend's defense.

"What did you say to her?" Prue said fumingly to Belthazor, ignoring Phoebe's protest.

"All I was asking her was why she's here, that's all!" he retaliated. "Is that any reason to send me flying onto the table?"

"Yes," she stated simply. Piper suppressed a smirk, while I couldn't help baring mine. Belthazor looked at us all in disbelief.

"Do you know about Delilah's past, Cole?" Piper asked suddenly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What, that she's The Source's daughter? Yes."

"She's what?!" Phoebe blurted.

"Well, that was gonna be my next question, if he told Phoebe," Piper said with a shrug.

"You're his daughter?" Phoebe asked me, her eyes concerned - whether it was for me, her sisters, or herself, I don't know.

I nodded slowly and replied, "Yes."

"And you know what he lets demons do to her, correct? What he allowed you to do?" Prue asked Belthazor.

He hesitated before answering, "Yes."

"'What he allowed you to do'?" Phoebe repeated. "What does that mean?" Her question was for all of us, but no one seemed to reply. Piper was cautiously scanning all of us; I was keeping my focus on the floor; and Prue and Belthazor were giving each other glares. Phoebe turned to him crisply. "What does that mean?" she asked, saying each word aggressively.

Before he could reply, I answered, "It means that the demons that obey The Source and kill who they're assigned to kill, they get to... do what they want with me."

Her lip curled into an angry frown. "Meaning they..."

"Have sex with me? Yes."

"That's not sex, Delilah, that's rape," Prue argued.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said in a hushed tone. "Delilah, I--"

"It's okay," I whispered, smiling very weakly.

She turned to Belthazor. "And you just... did that to her? You raped her, too?" she asked furiously.

"No, he didn't," I said boldly, keeping my eyes off of him. "Belthazor was kind to me. I considered him one of the nicer demons. Well... the nicest."

Phoebe looked shocked and appalled as she looked from me to Belthazor. "I can't believe this," she whispered.

I wanted to throw up; all of this was happening so fast. Belthazor, my former lover, and Prue, my present lover, looked as though they were about to maul each other like animals. As though Belthazor knew I was thinking about them, he asked, pointing at Prue and me, "What's going on with you two?"

Prue finally took her enraged gaze off of him and onto me, looking a lot less angry and more caring. "Delilah and I..." she began, "We're together."

"Together?" Phoebe asked. "Like... dating?"

Prue smiled at me and replied, "Something like that."

I saw Phoebe look to Piper, who was grinning at Prue and me, then look to Belthazor, who looked quite displeased. "Could we, uh, go upstairs?" I asked Prue quietly.

"Sure," she responded and grasped my hand to lead me to the upper level of the house. I cast a final glance at Belthazor one more time, still looking upset. I heard Phoebe ask Piper something, but I couldn't hear it. I actually didn't want to. All I wanted was Prue at that moment.

I walked into Prue's bedroom and fell onto the bed, missing its comfort. The Charmed One shut the door behind her and joined me, kissing me tenderly as she did so. Pulling away, I whispered, "Mmm, I missed you."

She let out a sweet hum and replied, "I missed you, too."

I nuzzled myself into her neck and felt her head lay upon mine. When mere seconds passed as we embraced, she asked me, "Will you pull away again?"

Curiously, I lifted my head to look at her. She gazed back seriously. I rearranged myself so that I straddled her waist, and then I bent down to kiss her, to taste her lips. "Never," I said after pulling away.

We kissed more, entwining our tongues and rubbing our hands along each other's bodies. In the farthest depth of my mind the thought of Jarrod watching us lingered, but I didn't care. The heat and love that was flowing from her body to mine made me forget about almost everything.

A thought struck me immediately, causing me to sit up quickly. Slightly agitated, Prue gave me a look of unhappiness. "What?"

"I just remembered," I said, staring at her blankly before a smirk arose upon my lips. "I bought something."

Without hearing a word from Prue's mouth, I pounced off of her and the bed and scampered out the door into the hall where the shopping bags lay. Hastily, my hands scrambled through them, searching for the piece of clothing I needed. Finally, I found the article of clothing, grinned broadly, and skipped back into the room.

I hid the piece behind my back when I opened the door. Prue looked very puzzled when I arrived. I pulled out the lavender lingerie and smiled innocently. "Do you like it? It's lavender."

Prue's inquisitive face had faded and was now blooming with excitement. She got off the bed and walked over to me. She took the gown from my hands, placed it neatly on the bed, then helped me remove my shirt and jeans, admiring my pale body along the way.

Then she helped me into the gown. When we finished, she was smiling at me seductively, tracing her fingers along my stomach and chest, and she told me, "I love it." I whimpered eagerly, feeling the familiar dampness form in my sacred spot while Prue continued to touch me. She leaned into my neck to kiss it with soft, butterfly kisses. She stopped at my ear and whispered, "And I love you."

-----

Damn, I love this story. :) Reading it over again makes me happy... and a little wet, as well. Thanks, Prue! ;p

If you're enjoying it as much as I am, let me know! :D Reviewssssss are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

anexandra - Ahah, I love your reviews! :) You're so opinionated, I love it. Thank you for the review and thanks for the explanation. :)

Shawntail - Yes, lavender! :) I know, I'm worried about that fellow, as well. He better leave her alone! ;) Thank you, dear!

Enjoy the next chapter.

-----  
_  
"And I love you."_

Shallowly, I gasped, barely loud enough for her to hear. She couldn't have possibly just said that. Not already.

'I-- She-- But--' I was thinking in fright.

Gently, I pulled away, only by centimeters. "What did you say?" I said in a whisper.

Prue looked at me in alarm. "What, you don't believe me?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"No, Prue, that's not it. I just-- You don't really, do you?"

"You don't want me to love you?"

"Prue, no, it's not like that," I said, nearly pleading because she looked so perplexed. "This is the first time you've said that--"

"No, I said it last night," she countered.

"No," I replied shortly. "You said 'falling in love.' Not 'I love you.'"

Prue didn't speak; she only stared disappointingly. She looked away to the floor, her teeth biting the inside of her cheek. "I am, though," she said softly.

I couldn't speak. This was happening to fast. Even though I couldn't admit it, I was feeling the same way, but I couldn't do that. I had a job to do. But I couldn't hurt Prue. "This is happening too fast," I mumbled aloud and sat on the bed.

"But it's happening," Prue said and kneeled before me, grabbing my hand. "Delilah, I haven't felt like this in a long time. I haven't felt like it since..."

"Andy," I finished.

With furrowed eyebrows, she questioned, "You know about Andy?"

"Piper mentioned him while we shopped today. You loved him, she said."

"Yeah," she said, sadly smiling, "I did. And I know that he wants me to be happy, and with you, I am. I have no idea how... or-or why, but I am." She rose a little so that her face was at the same height as mine before kissing me passionately. I panted as she pulled away and asked huskily, "Do you love me, Delilah?"

That must be the feeling, yes. When my heart aches when I think about her. When my mind won't stop telling me that it's forbidden to care this much, then it contradicts itself and tells me to think about her and what I should give her. Love, wasn't it?

Afraid that if I spoke, Jarrod would be able to hear, so I used my power to reply: _Yes._

Smirking that beautiful smirk, she said, "Tell me. Out loud."

Her hand stroked my thigh through the lavender fabric, causing me to shudder. I didn't care anymore. "I love you, Prue," I said to her face, caressing her cheek.

Giggling, Prue tackled me onto the bed and kissed along my neck. I moaned at the movement and forced my hands down her sides to lift up her shirt. She wore a black, lacy bra underneath that barely covered her luscious breasts. I purred excitedly at the sight and pushed her down so that her head rested on the pillows. As my tongue licked around the edges of her bra, just tasting her honey-sweet skin, my fingers reached around to her back to unclasp the piece of clothing. Easily, I removed the undergarment and took in the sight of her milky breasts again. "Besides that whole shower-incident yesterday, I don't believe I've given these lovely girls the attention they deserve," I said through a broad grin.

Prue continued to smirk and replied, "No, I don't believe you have."

I pecked her nose with my lips before kissing both of the mounds lightly. I took one of her swollen nipples into my mouth, lathering it delicately with saliva, while I kneaded the other one with my hand. She moaned and squirmed eagerly under me, urging me to quicken my pace. I rotated to the other breast and repeated the same movement.

I dipped my tongue into her small navel before coming to her long skirt. I pulled off the skirt quickly along with her damp undies. "Mmm," I hummed as I inhaled the tangy smell of her sex. I licked around her lips, and she immediately began to rotate her hips to meet the motion. I dove my tongue inside her pussy, lapping at her folds like a cat.

"Oh... oh, Delilah," she moaned, panting excitedly.

Smiling to myself, I continued to slither inside her, tasting her precious juices. With a little hesitance, and a short, frustrated shriek from Prue, I replaced my tongue with two fingers, slowly pumping them in and out of her. "Is this okay?" I whispered.

"Mmm, yes..." she purred. "Mm, it's very okay."

I leaned forward to catch her mouth with my own, my fingers still working their magic. She kept moaning in my mouth, her voice flowing down my throat. I pulled away and suckled on her breasts again, then added a third finger into her wetness.

"De-Delilah!" she cried, "I'm...." And she came all over my hand.

I thrusted my fingers into her a few more times before pulling out and licking up all of her fallen juices. I laid down beside her, kissed her lips, and told her, "You're so beautiful. I can't believe I'm actually here with you."

She laughed lightly and caressed my breast through the thin material of my gown. She straddled herself on top of me and took my mouth with hers.

After many long, _amazing_ hours, Prue and I had fallen asleep. I awoke in the middle of the night, my cheek still rested against her bare chest. I pulled away gently, rubbed my eyes, and peered over to the clock on the table which read 12:42 AM. Yawning sleepily, I could feel how dry my throat was. I slipped out of the bed as quietly as I could, examined some of the clothes hidden in Prue's dresser, found a long nightgown, slipped it on, and shut the bedroom door behind me.

The hall was deserted, along with the rooms downstairs. A light, however, was on in the kitchen. Curiously, I walked toward the kitchen entrance and tried to catch who was in there. It could've been Piper or Phoebe. Or it could've been...

Belthazor.

'Shit,' I thought. He was sitting at the table with a bowl of something in front of him, sipping uninterestedly out of a spoon, apparently lost in thought. I considered turning away and going back up the stairs, but I was certain that he wouldn't try anything right now. And I was really thirsty.

I cleared my throat just loud enough for him to hear it; he sputtered into the utensil and turned my way hastily. Smiling with amusement, I whispered, "Scare you?"

"Of course not," he said quietly, standing up and wiping his chin with his hand, a stern look on his face. "What are you doing down here? Spying on me?"

"Nope. Just came down for some water," I replied without hesitance and opened up a cupboard for a glass. I placed the glass under the sink's faucet, running with water, as I asked him, "Why are you down here?"

He resat on the chair but kept his eyes on me. "Thinking," he answered plainly.

After my glass had filled, I walked toward the table to sit beside him. "Oh," I whispered and took a drink. "About what?"

"Do I need to let you know everything?"

"You used to let me know everything," I responded.

He cut off his stare and turned to his bowl again. "That was a long time ago," he murmured into the bowl.

"Not that long," I said, repositioning myself in the seat.

"Delilah, will you answer me seriously?" he asked importantly. His gaze had turned back to me when he said this.

Hesitantly, I questioned, "What--"

"Why did you come here?"

I knew it was going to come out of someone's mouth sooner or later. "Why do you want to know?" I countered. I was only doing this to give myself time to come up with a good reason.

Through gritted teeth, he said, "I've already told you. I know you're here because of _them_, and _them_ means Phoebe--"

"But I don't want to hurt Phoebe. I don't intend on hurting any of them!" I retaliated as quietly as possible.

"So why can't you tell me why you're here?" he inquired.

"You'll tell them," I said honestly.

"I may or may not. You used to be able to tell me anything, too, you know," he said, crossing his strong arms over his broad chest.

Something tickled in my chest, and I wasn't sure what the feeling was. But I was starting to remember the nights he spent in my room, his body one with mine. Presently, I shook my head at him. "Don't try to use that on me; I'm over you."

"But you're obviously very into Prue..." he said smoothly.

"Prue actually cares about me."

By the way he winced, I think my words bothered him. "Does she?"

"Yes," I said without any hesitance. "She told me she loves me."

He chuckled bitterly. "You're working your magic on her, too? I knew this was a job."

"You think you know what's going on--"

"Oh, but I do." He leaned forward so closely it was as if there were tons of people in the kitchen that could hear us and he couldn't chance anyone hearing. "I'm guessing The Source is running out of his demons to go after the Charmed Ones, so he decided that, since you're so... _experienced_," he said acidly, as though he hated himself for saying it, "in this type of area, you'd be good to try and seduce one of them."

I stared at him blankly but, on the inside, I was screaming with worry.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said sadly.

I turned my head away to the glass of water. "How did you know?" I questioned quietly.

"I used to work for him; I know how he likes things to go." He cleared his throat and continued, "Though, I am a bit surprised because you've never been with any women before... have you?"

"A female warlock," I told him, taking a drink of the water before adding, "but that was a very weird experience."

He asked, "Weren't they all?"

I sighed. "No... not all." He knew that I was referring to him. His jaw tightened and he looked away from me, back to his bowl. "Belthazor--"

"Cole," he interrupted.

"Cole," I restated with an eye roll, "I cared about you a lot before, and I do still care about you. I really do." He turned back to me with interest. "But I understand how you feel about Phoebe, and how you were willing to fake your death and go into hiding just for her. Demons were after you... they still are.

"And when I was assigned to come here, I had no idea what I was getting into. I just wanted to do what I had to get Prue, and then, when she was mine, take her into the Underworld with me." I hated myself for sounding so cruel and unemotional about saying that. "But I've-- No, I _am_ in love with her. I have no idea how or-or-or why, even. She's so beautiful, and she just takes my breath away every time I look at her. I didn't know I'd be getting into this and falling in love." I saw the smallest smile form on his lips, and I smiled myself. "It's like I'm describing how you feel for Phoebe, isn't it?"

He nodded. "It's difficult. You know that they'll come after you once you've decided to be good."

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice for her," I said calmly. Then I sighed with discomfort and he took note of it.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

This time I leaned forward closely to tell him. "He's having me be watched."

"By who?" He sounded angry.

Gulping quietly, I replied, "Jarrod."

He leaned backward and folded his arms over his chest again. I couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling but it didn't look positive.

"Cole, you have to promise me you won't tell Phoebe, Piper, or Prue. Promise me," I pleaded.

With a heavy sigh, he looked me straight in the eyes and promised.

"Thank you," I said, standing up and hugging him in his chair. That familiar smell of his skin became intoxicating. I ordered myself to calm down as I pulled away. Looking down at the floor, I mumbled "good night" and headed off into the hall and up the stairs.

I walked into Prue's room and shut the door. Prue squirmed in the bed and awoke, eyeing me sleepily. "Delilah?" she asked groggily.

"Hey," I said softly, a smile forming at my lips.

"What're" - she yawned - "you doing up?"

"I was thirsty," I told her as I climbed into the bed next to her.

"Mmm," she hummed, her eyelids slowly falling past her eyes, then lifting hastily before falling back down again.

My smile broadened. "Let's go back to sleep, okay?" I said quietly.

She yawned once more before replying, "Okay." She snuggled into my arms, her head resting on my upper arm. I placed my head upon hers, the sweet smell of her shampoo invading my nose. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed the wonderful smell of Belthazor's body when I'd hugged him, but his aroma compared to Prue's, there was absolutely no contest.

Deeply smiling to myself, I planted a gentle kiss on my lover's forehead and fell back into sleep.

-----

I'm glad to see Delilah and Cole have finally had a calm conversation. They needed it, yeah? What do you guys think? Should Delilah still hate his guts? Should Cole interfere with Delilah's task? OH I DON'T KNOW! :D

Review and let me know what you think! :)


	10. Chapter 10

2014NickiandVicki - Thank you for both reviews, sweetie. :) My yes, he sure is a bug-a-boo, that Jarrod! I hope he doesn't show his face in this story again! (But, I must warn you, he does. Even in this chapter he does!) And I couldn't agree more. I mean, Cole has those moments where I want to smack him, but I'm glad he's alright in Delilah's life. He better not get much closer to her though... you know what I mean?! Yeah, Delilah and Prue? Absolutely adorable, no? :D

Shawntail - Psh, just because I'm writing it doesn't mean I know what's going on! ;) Yeahyeahyeah they are cute! :D And I had to laugh at how you said Delilah and Cole had "THE talk", haha. Good one, good one. :) Thanks, hun.

anexandra - I had you worried, hmm?! ;D I might make you squirm again soon... but you'll have to wait to find out! I was a little worried about setting up their relationship as quickly as I did, before, too, but now not so much. I'd ramble about my reasoning behind this but I don't want to bore you. ;) They're just meant to be, I'll summarize, hehe. I knew you'd have something to say about the kitchen scene with the two demons... but I was surprised you didn't get angry about Cole at all! He must be growing on you. ;D

Thank you, thank you, all of you guys! :) You guys really brighten my life, no joke. :)

Hope you guys like this chapter. :D

-----

Prue had left for work by the time I'd woken up the next morning. At least this time I didn't have the unpleasant pleasure of meeting Jarrod beside the bed again.

I rose from the bed and replaced the nightgown with new clothes that Piper had bought for me yesterday. When I walked out into the hallway, Phoebe was there, smiling kindly. "Hey there, Delilah," she said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Smiling back, I nodded. Cole obviously hadn't mentioned our meeting last night to her, unless she was hiding it. 'No,' I thought. 'He kept his promise.' "Prue's at work again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. She told me to give you a kiss but..."

Laughing lightly, I replied, "Thanks Phoebe. It's the thought that counts."

She giggled with me as we walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen. I saw Piper standing behind the counter again, making breakfast and exciting my stomach. However, the excitement faded into a nervous churn as I saw an unrecognizable man in the kitchen reading a newspaper at the table. He had light brown hair and a calm, kind face. "Who's that?" I whispered to the youngest.

"Oh, right!" Phoebe said rather loudly, making Piper clatter some pans and the man put down the paper. After whispering an apology, Phoebe said softly, "Leo, this is Delilah."

The man offered a warm smile to me, which I returned cautiously. "Leo's my fiancée, Delilah, and a Whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches," Piper chimed in helpfully.

Leo rose from his seat and shook my hand. "Nice to finally meet you," he said politely. "Piper's told me that you've been staying here, but has failed to give me any other information, besides the fact that you've been in the Underworld for your entire life. I hope you're enjoying it here."

My eyes flashed to Piper and widened. I thought she would've at least told him my situation. Piper seemed to avoid my gaze as she cut chunks of meat into tiny pieces. I turned back to Leo, my nervousness growing like a disease. "I am," I said, trying to smile. "Uh..." I began to say uneasily.

"Delilah is..." Phoebe tried to help, but the rest of her sentence appeared to be caught on her tongue.

"She's The Source's daughter," Piper finished quickly, not looking away from the food.

Leo's hearty smile faded abruptly into a confused frown. "W-- No... What?" he said quietly. Phoebe grew even closer to me as this happened, her hand grabbing mine protectively.

"Look, Leo, it's not a big deal--" Piper tried to say.

"Wh-- _Not_ a big deal?!" Leo cried angrily to her. "Piper, how could you fail to mention this to me?! She's evil!"

The words took me aback suddenly. Phoebe's mouth opened in protest but Leo flared on.

"Do you have any idea how powerful she could be?! What she could possibly do?!"

Piper looked just as angry as Phoebe was, maybe even more. She dropped the utensils she'd been using onto the counter and glared at Leo in disbelief. "What are you talking about Leo? What kind of powers? She's not evil!" she raged.

"Oh, you don't think so?! There have been rumors going around since the rise of The Source, that he had captured a powerful witch and kept her hidden inside a dungeon until she was old enough to reproduce, hoping that he would get his beloved heir. No one believed it was true because they'd never seen a new rise in power because, believe me, if The Source had something new and powerful, young and destructive to bring to the table, he wouldn't let it hide away!"

"But he did," I said timidly. Leo's angry face turned to me. "After I was born, he killed my mother and forced me to live in that very same prison. And, as far as I know, I've only inherited my mother's powers, not his."

"You have them, though," Leo justified. "He must've done something to them--"

"Like, bound them?" Another body had formed behind Phoebe and me, the body of Cole. He maneuvered around us to the other side of Piper. "That's what he did," he said plainly. "He became worried that if Delilah found out in time that she had not only her mother's powers, but her father's as well, she may have just been powerful enough to overtake him."

"But he wanted an heir," Phoebe pointed out. "Why would he want some monster offspring with all of these powers if he knew that all of those powers combined would be enough to destroy him?"

"He thought that Delilah would be a boy," Cole said. "A boy that would want to follow in Daddy's footprints, not demolish them. When Delilah was born, he kept her around for reasons unknown. Sure, it wasn't the heir he wanted, but he got one. And he worried that, if Delilah would've figured out how to use them, her powers would cause enough destruction to destroy the entire world. So he bound them. Well, his share, anyway," Cole concluded.

"He kept me around for them," I said unemotionally to Cole. "At least that's what he told me."

"'Them'?" Leo inquired.

Piper's, Cole's, and Phoebe's eyes all laid on me. With a sigh, I replied, "Demons. That rape me."

Leo's eyebrows furrowed. "He let his demons... do that to you?"

I nodded. "I can't do anything to them. I'm what keeps them coming back for more." To some, that may have sounded cocky; to me, it sounded nauseating. Piper, Phoebe, and Cole looked away to the floor, having already heard this, but Leo was still watching me, his face a little less infuriated and a little more sympathetic. I turned my head to Cole and said, "So I'm actually really powerful?"

He tossed his head back up to meet my gaze, his face very serious. "Yes. Extremely. With the power between The Source and your mother, you are capable of great--"

"Evil," Leo finished, his eyes now a glare toward Cole and me.

"Technically, yes," Cole said smoothly. "I mean, that's what she was created for, right? Yet she still holds that choice: to be good or bad. Delilah has never done anything evil to anyone because she never had the power to. And she's never been able to do anything outside the Underworld that was proof of goodness. For right now, she's... neutral, I guess."

Leo looked as though he was dropping the subject. His eyes were continually glancing between the half-demon and me. "Alright!" Phoebe shouted, attempting to cut some of the tension. "Well, I've been working on a spell... to vanquish The Source."

"You have?" Piper asked, looking surprised. I seconded the look.

"Of course! I wanted to get rid of that bastard before, and now, after hearing about Delilah's past, it makes me just want to do it more. Therefore, I have," she said brightly.

"Are you sure it'll work, Phoebe?" Cole asked in interest. "It is The Source we're talking about here."

"Yeah, it will. I added the names of our ancestors, so now we have the whole Halliwell line of magic with the Power of Three."

"Nice job," Piper said with a nod, sounding impressed. "Oh, breakfast is done," she concluded, shuffling plates to the table. We all sat around the table, taking in the delicious aroma of Piper's cooking. Cole and Phoebe happily fed each other pieces of toast, while Leo and Piper were still bickering over the fact that she didn't tell him about me. Meanwhile, I sat quietly in the center, wondering what my beautiful Prue was possibly doing.

After breakfast, Phoebe and Cole decided to go for a walk by themselves. Leo had to go inform 'the Elders' - whoever they were - about me. Without a kiss to Leo, Piper, whom looked slightly pissed, told me she was heading out to P3 for a while.

"I can stay here until Prue gets home, if you want," she offered, though she'd already put on her jacket and swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine," I said calmly, smiling.

"Okay," she huffed. "Don't destroy the house while I'm gone, please. We've already spent enough money this month," she added with a smile.

I nodded innocently and closed the door behind her. As she zoomed off down the road, I fit my hands into my jean pockets and wondered what I could do. I remembered the day I'd first arrived at the Charmed Ones' house and talked to Piper and Prue for the first time. Then I recalled speaking to Prue about her sisters, her passion for photography, that she couldn't bake anything... "Oh!" I shrieked excitedly, "I'll make a cake!"

Scampering into the kitchen, I immediately opened up cupboards and searched for something to create. I came across a box of chocolate fudge cake mix. "Mmm," I hummed with a smile. "I hope she'll like this."

As I grabbed a red apron and tied it behind my back, I looked over the other ingredients I would need to create the cake. Biting my lip, I gathered all the items and placed them on the counter. "'Preheat oven at 350 degrees'... Alright," I said to myself and pushed the buttons on the stove. It began at 100 and didn't go farther than that number for a long time. "Fine, take your time," I scolded the machine.

I placed the mix and other ingredients in a bowl and mixed them, making it look more like pudding than cake. Feeling as though I'd done something wrong, I skimmed over the directions again. "Huh," I said, dumbfounded. Then a beep came from the oven, causing me to jump. Gripping my chest, I noticed that the 100 had turned to 350. "Does that mean it's ready? I sure hope so."

I grabbed a pan and poured the pudding-like cake into the pan, spreading it out as evenly as possible. I opened up the oven's door, felt a huge wave of heat come over my face, and, very quickly, I pushed the pan into the oven, shutting the door briskly.

"Now what do I do?" I asked with a sigh.

"I'd recommend watching it so that you don't burn the house down," said a masculine voice from the kitchen entrance. Jarrod strolled around the corner, smirking evilly, and added, "It'd be pointless, since the witches aren't even home."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped beating. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't we go over this already, Delilah? I'm watching you," he declared.

"You decide to pop in whenever the sisters are gone?" I snapped.

"No," he said, his smirk broadening. He rested himself on the counter, holding his body up with his elbows. "But anyway... I'm just curious... when you told Prudence that you loved her, was it true?"

"Stop watching me," I snarled, my cheeks suddenly pink.

"It is, then," he said, rubbing his chin. "Well, this isn't how we planned it..."

"I'm not-- I--" I mumbled aloud. He knew I couldn't deny how I was feeling; he knew. And if he knew, that meant that The Seer knew. And if The Seer knew...

Then my father knew.

"This is good, though, I think," Jarrod carried on. "Now you have Prue right where you want her. Use it to your advantage. Don't get any closer to her, though," he warned. "You have a job to do, that's it."

"But why--"

"She's coming," he said before I could finish, his eyes flashing through the wall. "Remember your task." He shimmered out without another word.

"Anybody home?" a voice called from the entrance.

With a shaky exhale, I shouted, "In here."

Footsteps headed my way and in walked in Prue, looking as stunning as ever. "Why, hello, there," she said, grinning. "I must say, I've never been happier to be home."

"And why's that?" I asked, smiling a little back.

"Because it's just you and me... here, alone... and there is a table, you know," Prue said seductively, curving around the counter toward me.

"Oh, Prue," I moaned, moving against the counter as she leaned over me, kissing me passionately. Her hands held onto my hips, her thumbs slithering up my shirt and rubbing my flesh. I moaned into her mouth, craving her touch.

She pulled away, still beaming, and sniffed the air. "Mm, what is that?" she inquired, looking to the oven.

"Oh!" I cried, pushing the 'OFF' button on the stove. "I made a cake," I said happily, but yelped as I tried to pull out the extremely hot pan.

Prue placed a pair of padded-gloves onto my hands and guided them with hers over to the heated pan, though, now, with the gloves on, I couldn't feel the warmth at all. "Sorry," I murmured, feeling foolish.

"It's my fault, too," Prue retorted kindly. "It sure looks delicious, Delilah. Thank you," she said through a warm smile.

"You're ever so welcome, Prue," I said, no longer feeling silly, "I'm surprised it turned out. It needs to cool first before we eat it."

"Okay. In the meantime..." She finished her sentence by pulling me into another blissful kiss. However, it didn't last long when a voice called out, "Prue!"

I pulled away, looked worriedly to the doorway, then to Prue, whom looked just as confused, and we bounded out of the room into the entranceway. "What is it?" Prue asked.

Phoebe and Cole had shimmered in together, both of them looking around fearfully. "We were just attacked by bounty hunters," Phoebe said in distress.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked both of them, casting a glance around the room myself.

"Yeah, we shimmered out before they could--"

"They're coming!" Cole shouted, pushing Phoebe down to the floor as a bounty hunter formed behind them and the other appeared on the stairs.

Prue turned around and sent the one demon on the stairs flying onto the table on the bottom floor. "Over here!" she said to me, pulling me over to the corner beside the staircase. As Phoebe stayed on the floor, Cole and the other demon sent fireballs at each other, ducking and dodging them as they came at one another.

The demon that Prue had flown onto the table rose up to its feet and gawked at Prue and me in sickening desire. "Little whore," he hissed with a icy laugh, pointing at me. Its hand formed an athame within its palm and sent it flying toward us, but we both jumped out of the way onto the couch.

"You know him?" Prue questioned, her eyes staying on the demon.

"Unfortunately," I squeaked, my heart racing a million miles an hour.

A scream was heard as the demon that Cole was battling burst into flames; Cole had killed him. He brought Phoebe to her feet, while they embraced. The other demon, who glanced at us all in worry, began to back away. "I came with mission... I came with mission..." it mumbled continuously.

Prue stood up, leaving only me on the couch. Cole roared, "Prue, no!"

Suddenly, the demon saw Prue move and sent another athame at her. "No!" I screamed and pushed Prue out of the way, and the knife hit me straight in the stomach.

The cries of Prue, Cole, Phoebe, and the demon rang through my ears as I fell to the ground. I saw Prue's face, a look of sheer hurt and fright painting her face, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. 'No, stay awake!' I ordered myself silently.

But it was dark... so dark... so dark...

-----

_When I walked out into the hallway, Phoebe was there, smiling kindly. "**Hey there, Delilah**," she said cheerfully._

Thank you, Plain White T's, for making me chuckle when I read that. :D (For those who aren't aware, "Hey There, Delilah" is a song by the Plain White T's. I don't know why, but I laugh when I read that? Haha, who knows.)

Also, when Phoebe and Delilah walk into the quiet kitchen and Phoebe yells out "Oh, right!", I can't stop laughing at that either. ...is it embarrassing to laugh at my own writing? Oh well. ;p

Anyyywaaayy! What is going to happen?! DELILAH'S FRICKING HURT! Is she... *gasp* dying?! Oh god...

(ps - not the last chapter, I promise. that's on the way, though. :o)

Reviews reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

2014NickiandVicki - :) I agree, they're super cute! Yeah, Cole's alright... sometimes! ;) Will Delilah be able to get away from them? Hmm... I'm not sure... You'll have to wait and find out! :D

anexandra - Ahaha, squirming is fun! :D I think Cole'll grow on you. Or maybe not, we'll have to see. And you'll have to let me know if your mind changes about him or not. ;) Haha, what's wrong with the athame?! :p Eh, who knows if Delilah's life will reach that point. (I mean, _I_ do know, but you don't. ;p) The sisters' lives haven't even bumped normality yet! Maybe they'll all reach it together? Hmm... I don't know... ;D You'll have to read and find out what happens next... I hope I don't disappoint you, deary. :)

Thank you reviewers! You're the greatest!

Enjoy this chapter!

-----

**Third Person POV**

"No!" Delilah screamed as she pushed Prue out of the way, then fell onto the floor with a thud, the end of a knife sticking out of her stomach.

"Delilah, no!" Prue cried, leaning over the fallen girl, whose eyes had closed now, her chest barely moving up and down. "Please, no..." she whispered, grabbing the other woman's hands, tears falling down her cheeks. "Leo!" she screamed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You bastard!" Cole bellowed at the demon, who didn't look proud of itself at all. In fact, it looked deathly afraid.

Suddenly, a burst of red flame came over the demon, engulfing its body and, after it made an apologetic squeal, it fell into a pile of ash. "What the hell?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"The Source... Something went wrong," Cole answered, gazing down at the grey residue. "But right now, you need to call for Leo."

Both of the Charmed Ones called out Leo's name. When he arrived, Prue pulled Leo down to the floor by the collar of his shirt. "Leo, please heal her!" she said through her sobs.

"I don't know if I can. She's evil," Leo murmured as he kneeled beside Delilah's immobile body.

"She's not--" Phoebe began.

"Just try!" Prue cried angrily.

Hesitating, Leo reached over Delilah and pulled out the knife easily, causing blood to trickle freely from the wound. He placed his hands over the injury and a golden light formed. A few blue-ish sparks spouted around the yellowish rays, causing Leo to groan in pain and his hands to shake. Then the blood disappeared from Delilah's stomach; the wound now another scar on her frame.

-----

**Delilah's POV**

_So dark... so dark..._

I breathed in... then out...

Somehow my eyes opened to the light within the room I was in. A sore-feeling crept inside my stomach, like I'd just been punched roughly in the gut. I moaned and shifted in my position.

Then warm flesh touched my arms, a head laid on my chest, and wetness trickled along my neck. The person's voice was whispering something in a grateful tone.

"Prue?" I asked meekly. I could barely hear my own voice.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm here," she said and touched my black hair with her hand.

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were red and wet with tears. "Prue, what's wrong? What happened?" I mumbled as loudly as I could, though it sounded a little louder than a whisper.

She removed her body from mine and helped me up to my feet slowly. On the way up, I gasped at the sharp tingle that ran from just above my navel down to my hip. "Are you alright?" Prue asked, her voice shaky. I nodded, grimacing again. Prue held onto my waist to keep me standing sturdily. "A demon," she said, using her other hand to wipe her tears away, "nearly killed you."

Then I remembered what happened: Prue and I were in the kitchen, her kisses so tender and welcoming; then Cole and Phoebe shimmered into the entrance saying that bounty hunters were coming; then the demons appeared, and Cole killed one while the other...

"Oh, my god," I breathed, looking at her square in her raw eyes. "Am I dead?"

"No," Cole said quickly beside me. "Leo healed you before you could be."

I gave the demon a questioning look and lifted up my shirt just enough to see where the athame had pierced me. Sure enough, the previously-opened wound was now a pink scar among the many others. "Wow," I gasped in awe and gazed up to Leo. "Thank you."

He half-smiled at me.

"I thought you said you couldn't heal--" Prue began, her hand still touching my side protectively.

"Well, I'm not supposed to. This was like how it was when I healed Cole after Piper slashed him the first time for his flesh, and Phoebe wanted me to heal him: the sparks and only a scar, not a fully-restored wound. It's because of her demon blood that I couldn't heal her all the way."

"At least she didn't send you flying when you healed her," Phoebe said to Leo while she smacked Cole playfully on the chest.

"You're okay, right?" Prue asked me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a little sore," I remarked with a weak smile as I placed my hand over the cut.

She moved closer to me and pulled me into a sideways-hug, carefully placing her hand over my healed-wound and rubbing it through my shirt. I moaned into her neck and shut my eyes.

"Uh..." Leo said awkwardly and cleared his throat, causing Prue and me to separate a little, then he turned to Cole, "Were the bounty hunters after you?"

Cole frowned and shrugged. "I'm not sure. They did shimmer in at the park where Phoebe and I were and were trying to take me out, but I think they wanted us to go back to the manor."

"It was all so weird," Phoebe conclusioned.

"Hmm..." Leo hummed curiously before saying, "I'll go to P3 and let Piper know what happened."

"Good idea!" Phoebe said gladly and added, "And you two should go out for dinner or something, too!" She wiggled her eyebrows to him, making him smile and look at her oddly before orbing out. "And Cole and I... we'll go have dinner, too."

"We will?" he asked mysteriously.

"Yes, we will," she said, giving him a peck on the lips. I saw her peer over to Prue and wink at her, and Prue grinned back and mouthed, 'Thank you.' The couple shimmered out, leaving Prue and me alone.

"Why do I get the feeling this was planned?" I asked interestedly to Prue, moving my hands to my hips, though I did it rather roughly and hit my damaged side. I cringed and whimpered loudly.

"Oh!" Prue exclaimed with a frown; I eyed her curiously. "That sounded so sexy and painful at the same time, I didn't know what to do," she explained, the curve of her frown flipped into a tiny smile. "Forgive me?"

"Hm, possibly," I whispered, massaging my waist.

"'Planned'?" Prue inquired sheepishly to my previous question. "Not the whole 'demon-kills-you-and-I-cry-helplessly-part', no. But the 'Phoebe-gets-herself,-Leo,-and-Cole-out-of-here', yes."

"Then I'm not so upset," I replied, smirking.

Prue pulled me into another gentle hug. I inhaled her scent again, closing my eyes dreamily. "I thought I lost you for a second," Prue whispered into my hair.

"Hopefully you never will," I told her.

We held the sweet embrace for a while until Prue pulled away. She grasped my hand and led me into the kitchen. "Let's eat some cake!" she said chipperly and walked over to the counter where the dark brown treat was sitting.

I sat down timidly on one of the chairs near the table, wincing slightly. Prue gave me a worried look before sitting gracefully down beside me, a plate of cake in her hands. Smiling weakly, I assured her that I was okay. "Mmm, that smells good," I said dreamily, turning my gaze over to the cake.

She tore off a chunk of it and placed the bite into my mouth. As her finger moved away, I let my teeth run playfully along her flesh, causing her eyes to narrow teasingly. I chewed the morsel slowly, tantilizing her with my soft moans of delight. I took my turn and removed a piece of the cake and placed it between her lips. "You're quite the treat-maker," she said after swallowing the bite, a pleased look on her gorgeous face.

Blushing faintly, I responded, "Thank you."

We finished off the slice of cake slowly and with tenderness. Every time we placed pieces into each others' mouths, it was so erotic and wonderful. By the time the plate was clean, Prue had leaned into me and captured my mouth with hers. I wrapped my arms around her, my hands upon her back and slipping up her shirt toward her bra clasp. I pulled away, briefly panting, and asked, "Could we... uh..."

"Slow down?" the eldest sister asked, wiping the edge of her lip with the tip of her finger, a smirk visible as she did so.

"No," I said with a small laugh. "Go upstairs?"

She grinned. "We sure could. But first, I have to ask you something. Come here." Prue pulled me along as we walked to the front door where a shopping bag was placed. "I decided to go to the store after work, and I found something and wondered what you would think," she said, reaching into the bag. "Now, before you say anything, we don't have to use it. At all. It was just an idea and if it makes you uncomfortable, or causes any memories to come, or--"

"Prue, honey, you're rambling," I said softly and giggled. She took a deep breath, and I replied, "Just show me."

The box was pink and within it stood an erect, pink dildo, looking not too long or thick, a nice shape. My eyes widened with interest. "We don't have to," she repeated quickly.

"No, I'd like to try it. Am I the one..." I didn't finish because I felt a little embarrassed saying the rest aloud. Instead, I used my power to finish: _...that will be fucked?_

Prue jumped awkwardly again, like she had before, along with the dildo. Huffing, she retorted, "That's not the right choice of words. You'll be the one who is... getting love made to... or something along those lines. Not 'fucked.'" She wagged a finger at me naughtily. Then she put it down and asked kindly, "Would you like to?"

I advanced closer to her, locking my hand with hers, and told her, "Only by you."

Smiling serenely, she said, "Okay," and we walked up to her room together.

I laid myself down on the bed and removed my clothes. Prue did the same, only leaving on her bra and underwear. She'd mastered putting on the harness for the fake-penis and was looking at it curiously. After I cleared my throat at her cuteness, she smiled and got onto the bed as well. She kissed me passionately on the mouth before immediately taking one of my sore, attention-needing nipples into her mouth. "Oh, Prue," I moaned in bliss, arching my back so that my breast went further into her mouth. She flicked the pink nub with her tongue, then began biting it gently with her teeth. I hissed in pleasure as my hands clenched the sheets beneath me.

Her tongue trailed down my midsection to my wet crotch. Tenderly, she placed one of her fingers inside me and teasingly rotated it around my canal, rubbing my small clit with her thumb simultaneously. I bit down on my lip hard, nearly drawing blood, but I was barely phased; the pleasure felt extraordinary.

Then she pulled her hand away and positioned herself so that she was lying down, her chest to mine, her new toy between my legs. "Are you sure about this, Delilah?" she asked, her warm breath caressing my jaw.

My hands unclasped themselves from the sheets and found her hands. Cradling them within mine, I nodded slowly.

She gave me a weary nod back then pushed slowly into me with her hips. I let out a shaky gasp, and felt her do the same. "Okay?" she said cautiously, stopping the thrust.

Nodding quickly, I whispered, "Y-yeah, keep going... please."

The entire dildo slipped into me. My body tensed, being not used to the so-familiar feeling. Prue pulled out a little, then back into me before repeating the movement slowly and steadily. After each thrust, I became more and more relaxed, although my fingernails were nearly digging into Prue's skin. With each thrust, I moaned eagerly and Prue let out small, seductive-sounding grunts.

"It - mm - doesn't hurt, does it?" she questioned silkily near my lips as she continued to gradually thrust.

"N-no, it feels... really g-good!" I responded, moving my hips to meet her motion. She smirked and moved a little quicker. I moaned loudly to reassure her. "Prue... fast... faster..." I urged and whimpered.

Surprisingly, she did. Her thrusts increased and began to hit my pleasure point. Once she hit it, I let out a cry, causing her to come to a halt and stare at me worriedly. "I'm fine, _really_ fine," I said quietly, panting heavily. "Please... more..."

Prue went back to the fast pace and kissed me deeply. I moaned into her mouth, my hips jerking off the bed. I pulled away and felt the orgasm building inside me like a fire. "Oh, oh! Prue!" I cried.

"Cum, baby," she whispered huskily beside my cheek as she tenderly yet firmly pushed the object into me again.

With a scream, I came onto the pink dildo, barely able to breathe. Prue discarded the harness and wrapped me inside her strong arms. "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" she asked with concern as she raked a hand through my hair.

Smiling, I replied after I regained composure, "Absolutely not. You were careful and loving... and awfully kind when I asked you to go faster."

"I figured you deserve whatever you want after being nearly killed today," she said, rubbing the scar along my side once more.

I rolled over to face her and smirked. "Well, you get nearly killed everyday," I cooed and kissed her lightly, "What would you like me to do for you?"

"Just stay with me and never leave," she said honestly, stroking my cheek.

My smirk faded as I thought about Jarrod, about my father, about my task... 'I don't want to leave... but...' I thought. I remembered his exact words from when he entered the kitchen earlier: _"Don't get any closer to her, though. You have a job to do, that's it."_

'But... I love her...'

Taking a sharp inhale, I tried to smile the best I could, and I rested my head beside hers, feeling absolutely terrible.

-----

Only a few chapters left... What else is going to happen? Predictions? Predictions? :)

Thanks for reading! Now review it, dude! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Shawntail - No apologies needed. :) I'm just glad you spoke! (Or typed, rather ;D) Yes, Miss Delilah was bleeding... but Leo worked his magic, thankfully! Oh of course I enjoyed writing that one! I love writing each chapter, don't you know?! :D Thank you, honey. :)

anexandra - Hehe, thank yous. :) ...I'm not saying anything... You'll have to read to find out. :O

2014NickiandVicki - Thank you, dear. :D I know. I hope she doesn't leave either...

You'll just have to read and find out! :)

-----

My eyes opened lazily when Prue's alarm clock buzzed beside the bed. Groaning, Prue smacked the small machine and collapsed back down beside me. "It's too early," she moaned.

Smirking sleepily, I asked, "What time is it?"

"Eight," she murmured back, her hand perched over her closed eyes.

"It's not _that_ early," I retorted and then yawned.

Whipping her arm away from her face, she gave me a look of amusement and asked sarcastically, "Oh, no?"

I gave her a playfully-angry glare. "Come here," she demanded gently, holding out her arms.

I snuggled next to her chest, the heat of her body colliding with mine. I moaned, "Can we lay in bed all day?"

She kissed the top of my head and answered, "No. Since today is my day off, I'm sure there's things I have to do around here. And then I have to spend time with my sisters."

"Not me?" I whined childishly.

"Hm, I don't know. I'm sure I could put you on my list of things to do, also," she joked. I frowned and gazed at her sadly. "Ohh!" she cried with a grin and then kissed me. "Of course I will make time for you," she said after pulling away. "You'll be with me all day."

Smiling with satisfaction, I replied, "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." She planted another peck upon my head before scrambling out of the blankets. She changed out of her old undergarments, teasingly shielding her breasts from my sight with her hands, and changed into her new clothes. When she finished, I moved my eyes from her gaze, to pretend that I hadn't been gawking at her the entire time. "Would you like me to help you get dressed this morning?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, please," I said greedily. She picked out some clothes out of her closet as I got myself out of the bed, replacing the covers untidily. Prue handed me a pair of underwear, which I put on myself, and then helped me put on the bra. She put the padding of the bra upon my breasts, purposely rubbing along the exposed flesh of my mounds, causing me to shudder. She clasped the bra together on my back, then proceeded to help me into my shirt and pants.

When we were both fully-clothed, we exited the bedroom, hand-in-hand, and walked down the hallway and the stairs. As soon as we reached the bottom and heard the small murmurs of people talking within the other room, a bad feeling swirled inside me. Prue pulled my hand and led me into the living room where Piper and Phoebe sat on the couch, Leo was standing just in front of us, looking between Piper and Phoebe, and Cole stood across from Leo, his expression very serious.

"What's going on?" Prue asked quickly, glancing around at each one of their faces.

"Uhh..." Phoebe began, staring at Prue with uncertainty, then glancing to Piper for some help.

"Um..." Piper said, sounding nearly as unsettled as Phoebe.

"Delilah," Leo addressed me, making me jump unexpectedly, "Maybe you should go into another room."

"No," Prue said loudly before I could even speak. "She's staying here." She turned from Leo to her two younger sisters and demanded, "Now tell me what's going on."

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked at them all, feeling caught. 'Somehow they know,' I thought anxiously.

"Prue," Piper started then exhaled deeply. "Cole told us why Delilah's really here."

My internal organs all plummeted to the floor. I turned to see Cole, who looked at me without any emotion. _You promised!_ I thundered at him with my power.

He stood there and seemed completely unaware that I had just said, or _thought_ rather, anything. But, ever so faintly, I could see the smallest smirk curve along his lips.

'No...'

"What do you mean...?" Prue inquired, glimpsing from Piper to Cole.

"Cole said that Delilah's here on a job," Leo said, as if I wasn't even standing a few feet away from him.

Prue's hand was loosely holding mine. "'A job'?" Prue asked dumbfoundedly.

Phoebe and Piper both looked very uneasy, so Leo decided to continue on:

"Cole told us this morning that Delilah was told by The Source to come here. She was ordered to seduce a Charmed One... you," he said, looking at Prue.

Prue didn't look at me at all; her hand was now free of mine. Her expression was unclear.

"Once she had you where she wanted you," Leo kept going, "she was going to give you up to The Source, hoping that Piper and Phoebe would follow."

Prue's hands were shaking and her breathing was slowly becoming more heavy. She turned to look at me, her eyes tearing up but full of rage. "Is it true?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Tears fell freely from my eyes as I whispered, "Prue..." I reached for her hands, but she stepped away and snapped, "Don't touch me."

I froze in place, my lip trembling.

"Just tell me..." she said quietly, "Is Cole telling the truth?"

Hesitantly, I replied weakly, "Yes. But Prue, you don't--"

"Stop." She looked so hurt, so angry with me.

I couldn't help but silently say to her: _But Prue, I really do love you!_

"Stop it!" she cried, her tears falling fast down her face. Her sisters dashed to her side, rubbing her arms sympathetically. "I loved you, Delilah. You took advantage of my family, of my sisters... of me."

I opened my mouth to say something but Phoebe said my name in a strict tone. "You guys can't..." I whispered pleadingly. I shot a look to Cole. "You promised..." I said softly through a sob. "You promised!"

"Did you really think that you could hide it forever, Delilah?" he said cockily. "Daddy would've done something about it sooner or later."

"Why?! Why did you tell them?!" I shouted through my tears. "I told you that I was going to be good! Like you! I'm not going back there!" I turned to Prue. "Prue, please... I'm telling you the truth," I said beseechingly.

Prue looked almost hopeful after I'd told her that, but before she had the chance to respond, Cole thundered back, "You can't ever be good! You belong to The Source; you're his property, along with the rest of the demons of the Underworld," he added cruelly. Even the sisters and Leo gave Cole a bewildered look as he spoke.

Suddenly, behind me, the door burst open and in came... another Cole? He looked ragged and wounded. He turned toward us all, panting roughly. "It's a trap!" he growled and pointed at the other Cole.

Just as we all turned to look at the other Cole, I saw the brief aftermath of a shimmer, then felt a hand clamp over my mouth and another gripping my wrists. I screamed, saw one last look of three shocked witches, and then I was shimmered out of the manor.

I landed on a familiar bed when the imposter-Cole had released me from his grasp. I was back in my room in the Underworld. The blood red blankets were neatly made beneath me; the grand piano was still perched over in the corner; the atmosphere smelled of candles and sweat.

'I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here,' I thought madly and began hyperventilating.

"Take me back," I ordered the demon.

He jumped down from the mattress, landing swiftly. "I don't think so," he said to me, smirking.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

The fake-Cole chuckled. He waved his hand along the form of his body and transformed into the shape of Jarrod. "Surprise."

"You bastard!" I shrieked and jumped from my bed onto him, clawing at his face and chest.

"Get off, wench!" he shouted, flying me off of his torso and into the wall. "You deserved that," he replied, wiping off his shirt.

I fell face-first onto my bed, my head now stinging from the impact. Rubbing my head tenderly and standing upward, I snarled, "They're going to come help me."

"Oh, you think so? Even though I wasn't the real Cole, what I told them was true, and they know that. Fortunately - and unfortunately - they're not stupid. Now you're back to your real home, living out your true destiny: being the whore you really are," he cackled.

"You don't know that," I responded fiercely.

"You--"

"Enough."

Jarrod turned around, and I stood on the tips of my shoes to see over his shoulder. A hooded man stood near the entrance of my room. His face was unseen while his bony hands were folded neatly along each other. "Leave, Jarrod," he ordered monotonously.

With a snap of his neck back in my direction, Jarrod smirked evilly and then shimmered out.

My heart was pounding within my ribcage as the figure advanced closer and closer. With barely any hope or faith in myself at all, I shut my eyes tightly and thought the hardest that I could: _Prue, please save me._

Was it worth it?

I reopened my eyes to find the man standing right in front of my bed, his face still hidden. Even though it was concealed, I could still tell that I was in trouble - big trouble. I bit down on my lip, and my body started to shake.

"Hello, daughter..." His voice came icily, and he pulled off the hood of his cloak, revealing his revolting, monstrous face along with a frighteningly sadistic grin.

-----

Two words: Oh. Shit. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?!?!?!

*ahem* There are two chapters left. I'm kind of freaking out. How are you guys doing?

Please give me some good feedback! I'll love you forever. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you, reviewers! :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Warning!** This chapter may be difficult to read. (Not grammatically, haha, but in a more emotional, twisted kind of way.)

Try to enjoy!

-----

"Surprised to see me?" The Source asked, still grinning madly.

The thudding of my heart was almost blocking out his voice; it was so loud. I felt moisture clutter within my eyes. When I attempted to speak, nothing came out. I was too scared.

"I'm proud of you, daughter," he continued, "but, at the same time, rather unsurprised. I knew you would grow to care for Prudence but... fall in love?" He chuckled loudly. "You've definitely inherited your mother's humanity.

"I'm more surprised at Prue, though. I thought once she'd heard about your '_dreadful, unfortunate_' past, she'd think of you as a slut." His smile broadened as he went further, "But, oh, no, she comforted you, didn't she? She touched you, kissed you, bedded you. You finally felt _love._" The last word he said so acidly that I cringed.

I finally found my voice. "You don't know--"

"I do. Between The Seer telling me about the visions of you too, and Jarrod watching your every move within the Halliwells' home--"

"What?" I interrupted. "What do you mean 'watching my every move'? He only came a few times."

I thought maybe his face would begin cracking by the way his mouth kept expanding. "You really are stupid, aren't you, daughter? He was there nearly the entire time! As animals, plants, and objects, watching you." I swallowed and blushed with embarrassment. "He's been watching you your whole life, actually," my father added.

My eyebrows creased in confusion. "How?" I thought I'd first met him only when he took me up into the sewer.

He cackled more, as if I was missing out on a joke. "Zero, your beloved feline friend, is Jarrod."

I couldn't believe it. My cat, my best friend for my entire life, was a demon, a real demon. I gagged in my mouth, remembering some of the friendly words I'd said to him about wishing Zero were human so he could please me. I took every word back within that moment. I didn't want Jarrod anywhere near me ever again.

"Anyway," he said, after his laughing fit ended, "I asked you to do the task, and you nearly completed it. You seduced Prue successfully, but you, I believe, have decided that you want to be good. Is that true?" His cruel smile was now a scowl.

"Yes," I said without hesitance, trying to look as strong as possible.

"You think you're strong now, don't you? Because you think you have The Charmed Ones on your side? Where are they now? They've forgotten about you now. Prue doesn't--"

"Prue loves me," I snapped. "And you would have no idea what that feels like, Father. No one has ever loved you."

His hand pushed out toward me, forcing a small energy ball into my stomach, sending me flying back into the wall. I fell again onto the bed, my head throbbing. "Why don't you just do it, Father?!" I shouted furiously. "Why don't you just kill me?!"

"I have bigger plans for you, daughter. Much bigger." Once I managed to pull myself up so that I was very close to standing, he sent another miniature energy ball, less powerful than the last, that knocked the wind out of me. I landed on my back on the large bed and felt The Source's body climb upon the bed as well. Struggling to move away, he grabbed my wrists harshly, digging his black fingernails into my flesh. I shrieked, but he only laughed.

"I must tell you, Delilah," he said, after I stopped squirming and hollering, his smile visible again, "that I had a plan for Prue if you brought her back here with you. Do you have any idea what that might've been?"

I spat in his face. After wiping away my saliva from his cheek, he slapped me across mine. "Your mother tried to fight, too," he taunted. Disregarding the new sting, I growled at him and wriggled beneath him frantically. He ignored me and carried on, "I was hoping you would bring Prue down here so that she would give me an heir."

He smiled a gruesome-looking smile when I stopped fidgeting and gasped at his words. "Can you imagine?" he said, sounding jokingly in awe. "The strongest of the three Charmed Ones and I having a child, the most powerful being in the entire world? It would be indestructible!

"However," he continued saying, enjoying my look of shock, "I'm afraid that Prudence will not be joining us, and I'm ready to bring that heir of mine into the world."

It took a minute for his words to process within my aching head, and when I did realize what he was trying to say, I writhed violently under him. "NO!" I cried, pushing him away the best I could, the water reappearing in my eyes.

Laughing maniacally, my father told me, "If I can't get Prue--"

"You never will!" I screamed.

"Fine," he said indifferently. "If I can't get Prue, then I'll have to deal with you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I will, daughter. You'll have my son, and he'll be not only your son, but your brother as well!" His cackles rang within the room, echoing off of the red clay walls.

"No!" I cried, wiggling under his weight.

He mumbled something in a foreign tongue and lifted his arms toward mine. Suddenly, my hands were whipped to the top of the bed and long, black ropes wrapped my wrists to the bedposts, securely tightening them. I begged and yelled out some more, but he wasn't paying any attention. His hand flowed over my body, and he whispered in the same unknown language again. Then my body was completely exposed to his eyes. The pink nubs upon my small breasts hardened at the feel of the cold air, and heat immediately rose into my cheeks.

"Father, stop, please!" I pled, shaking terribly below him.

Unlike Prue, who gave me sympathy when it came to my scars, who touched them with kindness and care, The Source only scoffed at the sight. "That's all they've done? Pathetic. The only worthy scar is this one." He traced his black fingernail along the long scar of my stomach, his doing.

With a sigh, he concluded, "Let's just get down to business, hm?" I heard the ruffling of his robes, felt his firm hands pry my thighs apart, and a long, thick, bitterly-cold shaft plunged into me at full speed. He groaned with ease while I screamed in pain, my chest lifting off of the bed. "You're so warm..." he moaned, his freezing fingers gripping my waist.

He thrusted in and out a few times, rough and fast strides. It felt as though he was using a metallic pipe to assault me.

"Fa-- unh! Father, stop! STOP!" I wailed.

"You think - mph - I'm going to stop?!" he roared tauntingly. "I haven't done this since - ohh - your slut of a mother."

A snapshot of a young teenager being raped by my father flashed through my mind, her face contorted with misery and wet tears. I could only imagine how she felt when she was violated. Her first time. Part of me was thankful I'd been abused so often before, until The Source started pumping faster and harder into me. I knew now how badly it hurt.

It hurt so much...

He savagely thrusted into me, and I couldn't breathe. The pain was overtaking my entire body; my muscles were clenching uncontrollably against his member. He pumped deeply through my now-bleeding canal, groaning in sick satisfaction.

I screamed again, for the pain was excruciating. I tried to forget that I was being raped and that I was still in bed beside Prue, her warm, soft skin against mine, her affectionate lips tasting me. Then I was brought back to my horrible reality when The Source briefly stopped his movement. "Unfocused?" he asked interestedly, beads of sweat trickling down his distorted face.

I remained silent and glared at him through my tears, my thighs aching as my muscles were stretched. Sickeningly, his fingers trailed up my exposed thigh toward my glistening, scarlet crotch still enclosed around his cock. One of his fingers dipped into my bleeding pussy and rotated in the mess. He pulled the crimson-tipped finger to his nose; he inhaled it as though it smelled as good as Piper's cooking. "Mmm..." he moaned. "Like Lily." He bared a toothy grin before placing the finger to my lips.

Biting down hard on myself, I refused to let him put the digit into my mouth. "Stubborn, hm?" he said amusingly. He traced his finger along the edges of my nearly-hidden lips, and I could smell the disgusting aroma even more now.

"What does Prue do that you enjoy so much, Delilah?" he inquired after painting the redness around my mouth. "Does she..." he began, leaning forward, causing his shaft to slip even farther into me, "suckle your neck?" With my teeth still clamping down on my lips, I shook my head violently, more tears running down my cheeks. After grasping my neck sharply with his hand, he made enough room to lick along a vein underneath my skin, chuckling sadistically afterward as I cried harder than before.

"What about your breasts? Does she tease your nipples? _Flick _them? _Squeeze _them? _Bite _them?" His mouth traveled down to my hardened stubs. While watching me, he took almost my entire left breast into his mouth, and he bit it.

Thrashing wildly against the restraints, I couldn't believe that my own flesh and blood would abuse me like this. I finally released my lips to cry out rasply, "Stop! Please, stop!"

"You don't tell Prudence to stop," he said after relieving my breast, but still flicked his tongue along my nipple. A small fire began to bloom within me. "You love it when Prue touches you, don't you, Delilah? When she asks you if she's hurting you?" he said through flicks. "She loves your whimpers, Delilah. Whimper for me, Delilah. Whimper."

"No..." I choked out as the picture of Prue pleasing me caused the fire to grow and grow.

"You love it when she's... _loving you_, Delilah."

She suckled on my nipples, caressing them with her tongue.

I whimpered when I felt her teeth nip gently at my left bud. "Love me, Prue," I pleaded softly.

"Delilah..." I swear I heard her say through a moan.

The flames were overpowering me now. "Oh, oh... Prue..." I groaned lustfully, her licks increasing along my mounds. "Prue!" I cried, feeling the sweet release of my climax.

"Yes," a cruel voice said and chuckled. I realized that Prue hadn't done any of those actions that made me orgasm. It was my father. "Just think of what Prudence will say when she finds out you came all over Daddy!" he cackled.

"Stop it..." I cried quietly, feeling completely moronic for believing that it was Prue.

"Prudence would punish you, Delilah."

"No, she wouldn't! No... She loves me!" I wailed helplessly.

"Prudence would punish you!" he shouted back and pushed his pipe-like cock into me roughly. I screamed at the abruptness of his action, at how painful it felt. "Bad Delilah," he scolded as he panted and savagely rammed into my defenseless form, "Bad Delilah!"

He continued to force himself into me without any remorse until he released himself. My father fell forward over my sweaty, even more discolored body and whispered lovingly to my stomach, "Our little boy... our little boy is growing strong now." He looked up at me with the same vicious grin. "This is just the beginning, Delilah."

I was no longer crying. The pain was numbed now. The seeping feeling of knowing that I was going to give birth to my father's child was trapped inside my mind.

A "pop" was heard as he pulled out of me. He replaced his billowing cloak over his member, and then restated the same words in the odd language, freeing my wrists from the binds. My body was shaking violently.

'What have I done?'

His voice was heard again and, suddenly, my clothes reappeared, looking as though they'd never been discarded.

"I may be back later to check on you," The Source said in his regular voice, a small smirk visible on his face. Just as he turned away from me and placed his hand upon the doorhandle, on one side of my bed a demon shimmered into my room. I gasped in fright at first, then slight hope arose when I realized who it was: Cole and Phoebe. My father's face turned white as he gaped. "Belthazor?!"

Cole began throwing energy balls at my father, only pushing him into the door. Then a blur of white and blue emerged on the opposite side of my bed and materialized into Piper, Leo, and Prue, which made me nearly sob in happiness.

They were there. They were there to rescue me.

"Hurry!" Cole bellowed as he continued to throw the bluish orbs at The Source.

Leo remained in place while the Charmed Ones gathered in front of my bed, facing my father, who was attempting to fight off the power of the energy balls.

Piper pulled out a piece of paper and held it between all three of them. "Penelope, Patricia..." Piper began.

"Melinda, Astrid..." Phoebe followed.

"Helena, Laura, and Grace..." Prue continued as The Source started to catch fire and scream.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," the three sisters recited in unison, "Vanquish this evil from time and space."

The Source screamed a final time before blowing up into pieces and then vanishing. I let out a ragged exhale.

Was he really gone?

I felt someone get onto the bed beside me. Through watery eyes, I saw that it was Prue. "Prue, I..." I whispered, my voice quivering.

"Shh..." she hushed me softly. She gently pulled me into an embrace, that I briefly winced from because of my father's assault, though I don't think she noticed, and I sobbed into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Prue..." I cried, my body aching. I clutched her dark hair in my hands, never wanting to let her go. I needed her there for me to be safe. I only felt safe with her beside me. But the feeling wasn't coming. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's all over now, sweetie," she whispered soothingly. "It's all over. It's all over."

I sobbed into her chest and wished that I could believe her. She was never going to forgive me for this. Never.

As I cried in her arms, I could still hear my father's voice whispering into my head:

_"This is just the beginning, Delilah."_

-----

Hopefully you were able to read all of that. I know it was kind of tough...

Obviously the vanquishing spell used in this chapter is like the one used in the actual Charmed show. However, Prue's name was not used in my story because she's not dead. They used her name in Charmed because of her death, yadda yadda yadda. :)

Now, there's one final chapter next!

Review, please. :)


	14. Chapter 14

anexandra - Thanks, hon. You'll have to see how it turns out. It could be good, you know! :)

Shawntail - Did I wait too long? ;) Yeah, I'm super glad The Source is finally gone. ...or is he? :o Hehe, thanks, dear, for the review!

2014NickiandVicki - Yeah, me too! :) It's a shame they didn't get there sooner though. :( Thank you!

The last chapter. What're the last thoughts? Any new surprises? Oh, I don't know. ;p Read and find out, why don't you!

Enjoy!

-----

It's been a month after the death of The Source.

I spent weeks in bed "grieving". That's what the sisters thought, at least. I did have a weight placed on my heart thanks to my father, but it wasn't because of his loss. I was glad that bastard was finally dead. The weight was thanks to his dirty deed. The sick feeling I had in my stomach was his doing. I just had to wait to find out if his words were true. Maybe it wasn't really inside me, growing and developing. Maybe, I kept saying to myself, but there's only so many times you can say that word until it doesn't have meaning anymore.

Every time I saw the Halliwell sisters, pictures ran through my mind dealing with my assault, but I never told Prue or her sisters about what happened in the Underworld. They only think I was stuck there until they came to vanquish my father. I did tell them that he told me about how Jarrod had been watching us -- Prue and me mostly -- and that The Source was disappointed in me. Lying, I told them that I had no idea what else he'd been planning for me... But what they didn't know: I was already starting to feel it.

Prue and I decided to take our relationship slower, thankfully for me. I was desperately praying that she never had to find out about anything that happened that night with him, and if she and I were making love, I was sure she would've picked up something. We still kiss and cuddle, and she's so gentle... I almost forget about that night. Almost.

She's forgiven me for coming to her as part of a task. I retold the story of how my father wanted me to seduce her -- when I explained this, Prue couldn't help but smile -- and that I fell in love.

Back to the present day: Piper and Leo's wedding. They decided to do it now because they wanted to put some happiness back into the air. I hoped I wasn't being too depressed about everything, but I must've looked as unhappy as I felt.

I stood inside the bathroom, holding a small package in my hands, rereading the directions over and over again. I waited anxiously for five minutes and couldn't help but glance at the stick every other second. I sat down onto the toilet, careful not to put any wrinkles or creases into my magenta-colored dress. Five minutes passed by slowly; my heart was beating rapidly with each passing second. I grabbed the stick and looked at the directions. Uncolored means... Colored means...

"Delilah?"

Jumping in fright, I nearly threw the test out the window. "Yeah?" I said quietly with a sigh.

"Can I come in?"

I pushed the stick into the garbage along with the other plastic that came with it, then stuffed down piles of toilet paper so that the test was hidden. "Yeah," I called, smoothing out my dress with haste.

Long, brunette hair flowed along her shoulders, hiding the similar pink straps I also had. Her green eyes were curious, concerned. "Hey, are you ready?" Prue asked, reaching out to grab my hands.

Smiling slightly, I apologized, "Yeah, sorry. I kinda just... got wrapped up in thoughts up here."

"The bathroom is a good thinking space," Prue joked, baring the smirk I adore. I blushed a little, the color matching my dress. "Guess what?" she asked, her face glowing with excitement. "My mom is here."

My face scrunched in confusion. "I thought you said she was... dead?"

"Well she was... is. But The Elders, Leo's bosses, allowed her to come here for Piper and Leo's wedding!" she cried ecstatically. "Do you want to go meet her?"

Nodding shyly, I said "yes," and Prue led me down the stairs.

There stood Cole and Phoebe beside a large archway, talking and romantically gazing at one another. Leo, dressed in a nice tuxedo, looked so happy as he stood under the arch along with an older woman that I met at the rehearsal dinner last night, the sisters' grandmother they called Grams. Grams was (literally) glowing as she talked to a woman in front of her, whose long, golden hair I could only see. Grams must've motioned to the woman that Prue and I had come into vision, for she turned around and smiled. She looked so much like all three of the sisters, so beautiful.

"Mom, this is Delilah," Prue said happily.

"I know," she said, smiling a sweet, caring smile. I gave her a funny look, curious to know how she already knew me; Prue's look was similar to mine. "I've watched you, Prue, and I can see how happy Delilah makes you," she said to both of us. Then she turned to only me. "Delilah, you've been through a lot, haven't you?"

My heart was tickling my throat and my eyes were suddenly heavy. I nodded in response to her question.

"So has Prue." Prue tightened her hold on my hand and offered a gentle smile. "You make each other whole. And strong. Don't let go of what you have... before it's too late." I saw her look over to Victor, the girls' father, whom I'd also met last night. He was standing beside the kitchen entrance, white with shock. It was obvious to me that he was astounded that his dead ex-wife was suddenly before him looking very much alive.

"I won't let her go," I promised Prue's mother.

She smiled and asked, "Would you like a hug?"

I nodded innocently and let go of Prue's hand. I embraced with her mother. She was warm and delicate... like a mother, someone I've never met before. Prue looked on with an affectionate smile, her eyes glazing over with tears of happiness. I let go and wiped away a tear from my cheek. Laughing quietly, I apologized, "I'm sorry."

The woman smiled.

"Places!" Grams shouted from under the arch. "Patty, you stand over here, and Victor -- oh, get over it now -- you go by the stairs."

Prue and I smirked a little and stood next to Phoebe, who was by herself since Cole had to stand on the opposite side. Leo still stood proudly in front of Grams, awaiting the sight of his wife-to-be. Victor was still getting over the shock, which made Patty's smile brighten.

Grams used her power to turn on the stereo and play a beautiful song that led to Piper's entrance. Piper came down the stairs and looked absolutely magnificent. Her hair was beautifully done, her brunette locks curled at the ends; her dress was white and flowing; her face was glistening with joy. She locked arms with her father, who got over the amazement for this brief moment, and strolled down gracefully toward Leo. Piper cast glances to each of us, her smiling enlightening all of us even more. She was finally getting her wish.

Leo and Piper stood up there, the atmosphere filled with love. Prue took my hand gently, caressing my flesh with her thumb. I smiled at her while I watched the couple become bound together in marriage.

Together Piper and Leo recited: "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Grams repeated.

"So mote it be," said the rest of us.

With a grin, Grams added to Leo, "You may kiss the bride." Leo leaned in to kiss Piper, while the rest of us clapped and smiled.

Prue walked behind me and wrapped her arms across my middle. She rested her head upon my shoulder. "I love you," she whispered sweetly, nuzzling into my neck.

Smiling weakly, I whispered back, "I love you, too." The pit in my stomach churned as she rested her hands over my abdomen. The sick, icy, disgusting words of my father echoed continuously inside my mind:

_"This is just the beginning, Delilah." "This is just the beginning, Delilah." "This is just the beginning, Delilah."_

I swallowed a sob as quietly as I could; Prue didn't take notice. I placed my hands over hers, over my stomach, over the child that was slowly growing inside of it, and I held onto Prue... and held on tight.

_**"This is just the beginning, Delilah."**_

-----

That is the end, my dears. Happy? Unhappy? Pissed? Um... indifferent? Haha, let me know!

I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole. I hope you liked Delilah! She's kind of a doll, isn't she? A very abused doll, unfortunately, but Prue's her strength and safety. Aren't they a great match? :)

So I'd love some feedback not just for the chapter, but for the entire story, if you could. :)

p.s. -- ...there's a sequel. :o

I wonder if anyone wanted one? Haha, but if you don't, and would rather I just ended the story right here, I don't have to post it, promise. It's all up to **YOU**. Please let me know! :)

Thank you guys so much for reading. And for those who reviewed or favorited, thank you so much as well. I love you guys. :) I wouldn't have kept posting if you guys weren't here to support me. *tears up as she ends her speech* THANK YOU GUYS! :D

Just kidding. Didn't really tear up. But I do feel a swell in my chest...

Okay, I'm done. So, yeah... just say something, okay! :D

Thank you, thank you, thank you. Maybe I'll see you... next story? The sequel? Ah... we'll see!

Much love,

CandyCaner. :)


End file.
